


The Exams

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempted Prank, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cat? - Freeform, Curses, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Potions Accident, Sons of Heaven, Spoilers Lesson 29-30, Stargazing, True Love, Tutoring, headcannons, little bit of violence, reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Diavolo has a new plan and now Satan is stuck tutoring us.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Romantic - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Sexual - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains spoilers from Lesson 29 and 30.  
> It doesn't follow the story exactly, but it does in general
> 
> I rated it as 'mature', because in later chapters there will be some mature content. (from chapter 3 or 4 and onwards, I love to build up my slow burn)

The days after the Festival, it became very clear what my demons meant by 'Demons will go after her to get a pact'. On daily basis, Leila was approached by several demons. Some pretended to be nice, some were downright aggressive. She was feelling very uncomfortable with all the attention, whispers, gossip and fingerpointing in the hallways of the university. My demons guarded her at all times. Especially Mammon who can feel, through his connection with her, how it all affected her.

“Just stick close to me, ya got that?” He says fondly, as he pushes his way through a crowd that is blocking the cafeteria, one arm firmly around her shoulders. “Yo! MOVE!” He yells to all the demons blocking his way, letting his demonic power crackle, so that they back away.

She whispers to him, holding onto him. “Thank you, Mammon.”

We're all eating together now with every lunch. Orders from Lucifer, but nobody complained. This will take the whole family sticking together, to fend off the people. Leila didn't want to abandon the angels and Solomon, so that's how we're all sitting together now.

“Did you have some use of my latest techniques?” Solomon asks.

She nods. “I just don't understand why they're so aggressive about it. Isn't the idea of pacts to seduce a human to give up their soul? I'm not feeling seduced. At all.”

“The aggressive ones are testing you out. If they find a weakness, they'll use it against you. To force you.” Satan says. His eyes flash threatening towards a demon who dared approach our table.

“I'm not feeling weak. I just want to blow them all out of my way, honestly.” She answers with an annoyed voice, that makes my demons chuckle. “Why do they want pacts all of a sudden anyway... Earlier they were all laughing about humans wielding magic.”

“It's lust.” Asmodeus answers her. And she looks at him surprised. He smiles, but there's something in his eyes that looks like pain. “Lust for power, or otherwise. There is no real difference. You are powerful and you refuse everyone... It's alluring. They're drawn to it. They want to have you. They're going to take you, if we let down our guard. I know all about it.”

He says it as a matter of fact and it makes me think back on how I made my pact with Asmodeus. How he refused me, until he discovered my potential and then was completely smitten with me. I nod. Asmodeus is right. He knows the feeling.

“Is that why you want it, Asmo?” She asks him, like we're not all sitting here around them. But they're both not embarrassed about her question.

He laughs. “Maybe... I'm not sure. It's a big part of my reason, of course. I am who I am, after all.” He's thinking. “But something is different this time as well. I won't ask you again, before I have figured that out. I promised you that, Sunshine.”

“Thanks for being honest, Asmo.” She gives him a sweet smile. He nods and squeezes her hand.

“Feeling weak or not.” Lucifer changes the subject back, not looking up from his work. “You still are. When they manage to force a pact on you, it will be hard on you to break it.”

“Yeah.” Beelzebub says. “You told me your magical bond is so powerful, it can hurt your soul if your demon does something that hurts your heart.” Mammon looks up, shocked. She never told him that. Beelzebub continues. “When your forced demon finds that out, and that could be as soon as they force the pact on you, they can use it against you. To control you, instead of you controlling them. Breaking that pact, it will hurt your soul, your heart, as well. Even if we kill the demon that forced the pact on you, you will still feel that hurt.”

“Indeed.” Solomon says. “Best would be, to hard yourself against that hurt...” He looks at her. “But that's not what you want, is it?”

“It would mean I have to hard myself against the good bond I have with Mammon, or anyone else in the future, too... I'm not sure I'm ready to accept more pacts, because I'm afraid of the hurt.” She whispers. “But I love the bond I share with Mammon. I don't want to give that up.”

Mammon beams as she says that. He is relieved to hear that she loves him so much, that she takes the hurt, he can cause her, for granted. And my other demons smile as well. Once she is ready to accept them, they will have that special connection with her as well. A connection they won't abuse. I'm sure of it. Belphegor holds her hand and whispers something in her ear, which makes her smile.

Solomon nods, smiling. “In that case, we will make you stronger. So strong, that the only demons who can hurt you, are the ones you have accepted. So strong, that you don't feel tired after using a large amount of magic.” He's making it sound simple and we all smile. It won't be that simple. “You will be able to refuse anyone you don't like, with a snap of your fingers.” He sounds determined.

“Sounds awesome.” She giggles, while snapping her fingers against the demons that are passing by our table. They react pretty confused. Heh. We all smile a little at her good mood under the circumstances.

“With us down here, your soul is protected from too much hurt, Leila. So is James' soul.” Luke tells her, comforting her. He's sitting next to her on her other side and he has a determined expression on his little face. “That is why we're here, after all. Right, Simeon?” Simeon nods.

“Thank you, Luke.” She whispers, giving him a hug.

He hugs her back, his childlike face suddenly looking matured. “Of course. If you need to break a pact, we'll help you through it.” Maybe this is how angels grow up? Helping a human through a rough experience? I wouldn't know it, but it wouldn't surprise me, looking at the little angel's face.

“More pacts with my brothers will help you get stronger as well, Leila.” Lucifer says again. He looks at her now with a friendly expression and she looks back with big eyes. “James pacts made him stronger. He couldn't tell himself, before his powers were awakened, but I knew it after each pact he made.”

“You could sense that?” I ask him surprised. I never knew that.

He nods, giving me a smile. “I could tell. It must be because of your relation with Lilith. Like a reconnection. Something familiar, even if I didn't know it back then.”

“So, because Leila is a descendant as well, you think it should work the same?” I ask again, hopeful.

“I know it will.” He nods. “I could tell the difference immediately after she made a pact with Mammon. There was no difference like that after her pact with Barbatos. It has to do with Lilith.” He looks at his brothers one by one. “I want you all to think for reasons to convince Leila to make a pact with her.” He tells them as if she's not sitting right there with us, looking around with big eyes.

“Could that be a reason, why I don't get tired or feel muscle pain after using magic?” I'm asking Solomon.

“Hm...” Solomon is thinking, rubbing his chin. “It's possible. I wasn't born with magical abilities, just like you, James.” He shows me a ring. It looks simple, nondescript. “Initially my powers came from this ring. A ring Michael the Archangel gifted me, when I was king. I became Solomon the Wise because of it. This ring of Wisdom, granted me the power to control demons.”

He tells his tale like there aren't seven powerful demons at our table. In the middle of a demon university. In the middle of the Devildom. But like he's telling an exciting bedtime story. I laugh a little. Only Solomon can be like this.

“The first time I put multiple demons under my control, I was building a house. A rather large house.” He continues. “But afterwards I was feeling incredibly sore. So sore, I couldn't move for a few days. These days I can do that sort of thing with ease. But there is something about using magic that is draining on human bodies. In my case it was muscle pain. Leila gets incredibly tired. But she is very young. Practice will make it easier over time. Nowadays I can do whatever I like with my magic. So will she, eventually. It's actually more surprising that it doesn't affect your body, James. So, yes. It's possible, that you making pacts with Lilith's relatives canceled the effect.”

“Like I said.” Lucifer continues. “Consider making more pacts with my brothers, Leila. Before you move on to other demons.”

“Yes, I like to keep you around a little longer, Normie.” Leviathan gives her a beaming smile.

She laughs at that. “How can you still call me a normie? There's even less normal about me now!”

“You're always a Normie to me.” He tells her fondly. “And, FYI: Yes, I think with your talent, you should be able to summon Lotan when you have made a pact with me.” He casually continues, while playing on his DDD.

Lucifer almost chokes on his coffee, hearing that. He looks up with an alarmed expression, which makes the whole table burst out laughing.

“Hm, yes.” Solomon says dryly, but with a smirk. “That could be an effective method to fend off unwanted advances.”

It's been a few days later.  
Today we only have afternoon classes, so before we're going to school, I'm relaxing in my room with Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub. My first three demons. The 'Brothers under a Pact' as they call themselves. Leila is hanging out with Satan, Asmodeus and Belphegor in her own room. I have a feeling that, considering how things are going, one those three will be next to make a pact with her.  
She said she was going to try invent a new spell, which picked their interest, of course.

We talk about the things that happened after the Festival. The first crazyness has calmed down. All seven brothers guarding their humans, made it impossible for any demon to get close. Or they face pretty severe punishment from them. Demons are still not nice people, no matter how much they love us. So they have backed off for now. To everyones relief.

“Ahhh... It's so nice and peaceful.” Mammon stretches himself out on my bed, pushing Leviathan aside in the proces. Who protests, because now he lost a level. “Y'know, it almost makes me worry it isn't real. I'm not dreamin', am I?”

“You're not dreaming, Mammon. But it probably won't stay like that.” I tell him. “It's never peaceful in this place.”

“Still. I finally have time to do some gaming.” Leviathan says, as he restarts his level. “Feels crazy!”

Beelzebub agrees, munching on the contents of my fridge. I was stupid enough to leave it open to him. Oh well. “We were so busy, I didn't even notice I was hungry.”

We all laugh at him: Yeah... Right... “No way, Beel!”

“Liar!” Mammon tells him. “Ya never stopped eatin' and ya know it! But whatever, we can finally relax...” He stretches himself out some more.

“What're you talking about? We've still got exams...” Leviathan says, playing his game.

“Ugh...”

“Now that you mention it, yeah... we do.” Beelzebub nods. “I have so much problems with magical potion making. I can't help eating the ingredients...”

“I have problems with Curses and Hexes...” Mammons face looks sad. “I always mess it up.”

“I think I'm pretty good at classroom learning, but when I have to do stuff, or make stuff... Those are another story.” Leviathan has finished his level and joins the conversation for real, now.

“Good for ya, that ya have such an easy time! Hmph!” Mammon huffs, having only heard the first bit of what Leviathan said.

“I just told you I don't have an easy time.” He rolls his eyes. “You need to learn to listen, Mammon. It's easy for Satan and Belphie, but not me. I'm not on their level.”

“Yeah, how does Belphie manage to make such good grades? All he does is sleep, even with tests coming up.” Beelzebub shakes his head, sad that his twin is so clever, compared to him.

“I wonder if that's why Leila likes to hang out with them so much.” Leviathan contemplates. “They're smarter than me, so she chooses them.”

“No doubt, that's a reason why she likes them.” I say. “But I know she likes you a lot, Levi. Don't get crazy ideas in your head.” I hug him and he smiles. “The main reason is that she just couldn't get rid of them from day one, because they're both head over heels for her.” We all laugh, even Mammon.

“You're lucky, James.” Mammon sighs. “Ya don't have to score so high as us to pass, 'cause ya are an exchange student, right?”

“Even so, I'm not slacking off.” I tell him. “Leila would not accept that from me. She might stop teaching me magic, if I don't take my RAD studies as serious as she does.” I laugh and they all laugh with me. She definitely would do that. “Not to mention what Lucifer would do to me.” I shudder for good measure.

“She's such a nerd.” Mammon says fondly. “I'm lucky to have her, ya know?”

“Yeah, you are.” Leviathan rolls his eyes, but I hear the envy in his voice.

Just then all our DDD's start buzzing.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Lucifer:** I'm calling an unscheduled student council meeting today.  
< **Lucifer:** All of you are to assemble in the council room after school.  
< **Leviathan:** What's this about?  
< **Lucifer:** You'll find out at the meeting.  
< **Lucifer:** James and Leila, I expect you to be there as well.  
< **James:** Okay. I'll be there.  
< **Leila: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leila:** I swear, if this is another one of Diavolo's antics...  
< **Belphegor: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Leila, I don't appreciate your smart mouthing. **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** I expect you to be there and behave yourself.  
< **Leila: (Saluting-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** That goes for all of you. No skipping this one.  
< **Lucifer:** Especially you, Mammon.  
< **Mammon:** Hey! Quit callin' me out!

“She's so brave.” Leviathan says with admiration. “She's not scared to mock Lucifer at all.”

“I think he actually likes that about her.” Beelzebub says with a smile. “Lilith was a little like that as well.”

At the meeting, it quickly becomes clear what it is about.  
“Allright, looks like everyone is here.” Diavolo starts. “I have an announcement to make regarding our upcoming exams. Something I think you should all know.” He pauses, looking at Leila and me. “Usually we set a lower pass/fail line for exchange students compared to our other students. They face unique challenges, so we give them some leeway. However...” He pauses again. “This time will be different. Due to the recent events since the Festival, I've decided to subject James, Leila, Solomon and the angels to the same pass/fail standards as our demon students.”

“What do you mean? Due to recent events?” Leila asks, frowning.

Diavolo smiles at her. “You made people interested in you. It seems we should show them they can't just take advantage of you. By proving you are on their level. Maybe even above some of them. So they won't bother you as much as they currently do. That is my hope. After all, if you're going to control a demon's power, you need to have a proper understanding of them. I want you two to work hard and rise to the challenge.”

“I mean, I think we would anyway...” She starts. And I know what she wants to say.

“Whoa, hold on! That's way too much to expect outta James. Especially with no warning! Leila is experienced, but even for her...” Mammon completes her thoughts.

“Yeah.” Belphegor nods and adds. “RAD exams are notoriously tough. It's Leila's first year on a demon university and James is just learning about magic now.”

Lucifer answers them. “I've allready considered that, and I have a plan.” He smirks. “Satan, you're going to be tutoring James and Leila up until the day of exams.”

Satan looks surprised. “...What? I am?” Then he looks at Leila and sends her a mischivious smirk. She rolls her eyes at him.

When we walk out of the Council Room, I hear Satan whisper to her. “I won't do it for free, Leila.” She tries to punch him, but he catches her fist, pulling her towards him. “Don't make me punish you.” He whispers, laughing. Then he gives her a fierce kiss.


	2. Learning Seductive Speechcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some miscommunication between humans and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches between James and Leila.

**James POV**

“... So, from today on I've been tasked to tutor you.”

We're in the library of the House. Me, Leila, Satan and Leviathan. Satan has put on a serious expression. Well, more than usual, I mean. He's going to take this thing serious and is going to expect us to get grades matching his own.

“Allright, I think we should start with Seductive Speechcraft.” He gives Leila a wink, whose sitting curled up in a chair, Shado on her lap.

She rolls her eyes at him, but grins as she says. “AKA Flirting. Teach us, Professor Satan.”

He laughs at that and continues. “Now, as you know, Seductive Speechcraft covers techniques for seducing and ultimately corrupting humans.”

Leviathan sighs, hanging on another chair. “Yeah, I know that, but why exactly do I have to be here, too? I thought you were supposed to tutor James and Leila, not me...”

“Levi, do you remember your grades from your last Seductive Speechcraft exam? Because I do...” Satan looks at him, with a threatening expression. “Do you want me to remind you? Right here in front of James and Leila?”

Levi looks shocked and backs off. I can't have been good grades...

“That's what I thought.” Satan nods, satisfied. “Let's get started then. Open your textbook... Fundamentals of Seductive Speechcraft: The Art of Manipulating and Corrupting Humans. We start with the case study on page 26. Now, James and Leila, You need to think like a demon. Pretend you're trying to seduce a human.”

“That can't be too hard for James...” Leila mumbles, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I burst out laughing and Satans eyes snap towards her. “Sorry...”She says, as she sees his angry expression.

“Question number one: The human is frightened to see a demon appear out of nowhere. What do you do in this situation? Leila?”

“Well, considering what you all did when I first arrived here, be friendly, I guess? You were all nice, up until you drank from that love potion.” She answers.

“Correct.” He smiles at her. “You need to start by convincing them that you mean them no harm, even though you absolutely do mean them harm.” Leila shifts uncomfortable, narrowing her eyes at him, but Satan doesn't notice. “Okay, Question two: What do you do next? James?”

“I tell them that I'm an angel?”

“No, you should inform them you're a demon, sooner rather than later. This helps you build trust, which you're going to need later on...”

“That definitely wouldn't have worked on me...” Leila mumbles again and Satan looks pretty irritated at her, that she's interupting his lecture again.

“Care to explain that?”

“My witches education taught me a lot about demons before I had even met one.” She tells him. “I didn't trust any of you when I came here. And after what you just explained, I feel stupid that I started to trust you.” She sticks her chin up at him, eyes flashing angrily. “Do you still 'absolutely mean us harm', Satan?”

He looks her in the eyes. His eyes are flashing with the same fire as hers. But I can tell he's not really angry at her, but there is this tension between them, that is hard to explain.  
He decides to ignore her question and continues his lecture. Mostly ignoring her, but I can see him glancing at her often, when she's taking notes and not looking at him. Each time his eyes flash up with a fire. Something has changed between them. And it happened very sudden.

“Allright. Next we'll move on to some practical exercises.” Satan says after his lecture. “Levi, you go first. Try to seduce James.”

“Wha?! Right now? I think you're asking too much!”

“Do it. Now!” Satan is losing his patience, if he even had some.

“Ughhh...” Poor Leviathan looks utterly depressed. “Okay then...” He comes stand before me. “James... 'You're into me, right? Allright, come here. If it's affection you want, that's what you'll get.'”

I blink at him, stunned. While Leila just fell off her chair, laughing.

“Okay, see that, Levi?” Satan shakes his head, while Leila sits back on her chair, still snickering. “That are some examples of how humans react, when they are so weirded out, they don't know what to say.”

Leviathan blushes, embarrassed. “But, but... That's what the main character says in Heartthrob High School!”

“I don't even know what you are talking about. But what you said was beyond pathetic.”Satan tells him harshly, which makes Leviathan angry.

“Okay, if you know so much better, how about you show us how it's done, Satan.”

“Fine. Watch this.” He walks to Leila and supports both hands on the armrests of her chair, leaning over her. She looks up at him with big eyes. “I've seen a lot of humans in my time, but I've never seen one who could toy with a demon's heart the way you can.” They're both blushing as he continues. “This is the first time ever I've felt such irresistible attraction... So tell me, deep down, what is it you desire? Because if you'll agree to give me the one thing most dear to you in this world, then I'll see your wish fullfilled. I'd be happy to do it. I want to... So, tell me Leila, tell me what you desire...”

“Wow...” Leviathan says behind them. “You've got **me** falling in love with you!”

Satan smirks triumphantly, still looking into Leila's eyes. But she says. “Sure are a lot of pretty words for offering conditional love. You think I'm impressed that easily?”

Satan stands up. His eyes flash again, irritated. Why can't he impress her anymore all of a sudden? “Do you think you can do it better? Go ahead then and see if you can seduce me.” He challenges her and she smirks.

“Sure, I can.” She stands up, gathers her stuff and scoops up Shado in her arms. Then she walks casually up to Satan. She rubs her hair softly against his face and says in her cutest voice. “Meow?”

Satans eyes go big and he blushes so hard, I've never seen him do before. “You pass...” He whispers.

He reaches out to hold her, but she laughs triumphantly and walks out of the door, not looking back. Leaving Satan staring after her, with desire flashing in his eyes. Oh, so that's what's happening between them. He's ready to move to the next level in their relationship and Leila has just taken a couple steps back, after his lecture.

**Leila POV**

I do feel a bit guilty to leave Satan standing there, but I need to think about things for myself. I need to protect myself. Protect my heart. I know I'm in love with him, but if it is true what he lectured us, about him seducing humans just to harm us, I need to keep some distance.  
Did he mean it that he never met someone like me and is he really in love with me? Or am I just an idiot and was I seduced by him? In that case, I'm glad we didn't go that far yet. I sigh.  
And what about Belphegor? I like him so much! Has he been lying to me all this time as well? But he promised me he would never trick me, didn't he? I shake my head. How much value has a promise from a demon, anyway? I feel like crying...  
Lucifer told me, they're not deceiving me. But he's a demon, himself. He might be deceiving James, right? Lying is easy for demons. I need to keep more distance from the ones that claim to love me.  
Oh no! There's Belphegor on the stairs, he's walking to me. Don't give me that cute smile! I gotta avoid him!

I quickly change direction, but then I hear. “Leila! Wait up!” Oh, whew. It's only Leviathan and James. “Leila, let's practice Seductive Speechcraft together in my room, okay?” Leviathan asks me. I nod and smile at him. That's safe to do. Leviathan doesn't confuse me so much.

“Okay. Let's do that. Let's teach you some flirting, Levi.” I tell him and he blushes and sputters, muttering that's such a normie skill to have. I smile. Sweet Levi, never change!

I link my arm with his and James after I put Shado on my shoulder and go up the stairs, safely flanked between them. Belphegor doesn't do anything else than greeting us. I do see his expression though: confused. as he narrows his eyes at me... Then he makes a beeline to the library. He definitely noticed I was trying to avoid him. Sorry, Belphie. I need to think about some things.

When we go into Leviathans room, James suddenly gets a bunch of messages on his DDD. After he glanced at them, he excuses himself.

“There's someone who wants to talk with me. But you two can practice this thing together, right?”

“Yeah sure.” I tell him. “Levi and I will be fine, right Levi?”

He nods. “No problem.”

When James is gone, Leviathan starts ranting. Apparently Satan told him he needed to practice Seductive Speechcraft so much, he would be able to seduce a human in his sleep.

“I give up. Seriously, I just can't win. First there was Simeons rehearsals and now this: Satan, the tutor from hell. It just goes to show that when I leave my room, bad things happen to me...” He sinks onto his beanbag, hanging his head and shoulders.

I go to sit next to him, patting him on the back, while Shado starts rubbing his head against his legs. “Come on Levi. We got this. Remember I'm a human, yeah? I can tell you what we like to hear...”

“Yeah, I guess.” He's not really convinced. “I wish I could just stay here forever and play games with you.”

“Okay then, let's start with those games of yours... You say you have simulations?”

He smiles. “Seductive Speechcraft may not be my thing, but I am good in dating sims.” He says proudly and I laugh a little. “I wonder if I can incorporate some of that when practicing?”

“Yeah, I'm sure you can!” I encourage him. “Let's see what lines are good in those simulations of yours and which ones you should avoid, okay? And after that, we can do a practice round.”

He's beaming now and starts up one game after the other. Sometimes I'm under the table from laughing and sometimes we write up some of the good lines. We create a good scenario for him for practice.

“How about this for the setup: You thought you were just friends, but one day your friend takes you apart and admits they're into you. What do we do?” Leviathan starts our little roleplay.

“ _The truth is, I have feelings for you!_ ”

“ _... I never thought the day would come a human would fall for a demon like me. If you really have feelings for me, then... prove it._ ”

I gaze into his eyes, but he immediately gets uncomfortable. “Ooh... uh... Aww, I can totally do this!” He shouts out annoyed. “Just not with you staring like that!”

“But if it was someone else, you can?” I ask and he nods. “Well, that's a succes then!” I tell him encouragingly and he beams.

“Yeah totally!” He says. “But we can't slack off. You want to stay here tonight? Let's create a couple more scenarios, so I'm prepared for the exams, allright?”

“Of course, Levi!” I give him a hug. “This is pretty fun, right? Gaming for research. Satan will be so angry!” I laugh and Leviathan grins at me.

**James POV**

Just as I was going to practice with Leila and Leviathan, I got some insistant messages on my DDD.

**Satan <> Belphegor <> James**

< **Belphegor:** What the hell happened during that tutoring session?  
< **Satan:** I'm telling you! Nothing happened!  
< **Belphegor:** Then why did Leila just try to avoid me like the Plague?!  
< **Satan:** How would I know? She acted weird with me too.  
< **Belphegor:** James! Come to your room.  
< **Belphegor:** You have to explain what's up with your cousin!

I sigh. I don't even know what happened. These guys start giving me a headache.

< **James:** I'm coming. But I'm not sure what I can do. **(Sighing-Demon sticker)**

In my room both Satan and Belphegor are agitated. I'm sure they have been arguing this whole time.

“What happened in there, James?” Belphegor asks again.

“Nothing!” Satan says it again. “I was just tutoring Seductive Speechcraft to them and Levi. I'm just as confused as you.”

“Well, something happened.” Belphegor says, scowling at his brother. “She saw me and immediately wanted to walk the other way. And I don't remember doing something to upset her. So something happened in the library.”

“Okay guys, calm down.” I tell them. “Lets go over it step by step. When did she started acting strange to you, Satan?”

“I don't know...” He says, thinking. “She did ask this question, remember? What was it? 'Do you absolutely do mean to harm us?'”

“Okay, Why did she ask that?” Belphegor asks.

“Satan was lecturing about demons trying to gain a humans trust, so that they could do harm to them later.” I explain. “Then she said to him she regretted trusting him, or something like that, right?”

“So she took that personal.” He nods, understanding. “That sounds like her. What did you answer her?”

“He didn't answer her.”

“WHAT?! You idiot!” Belphegor shouts. “Why the hell not? You should have told her you love her and would never harm her or James!”

“I kind of agree with Belphie here.” I tell Satan, who looks depressed. “You made it definitely worse, by not answering. Why didn't you tell her that? Unless you mean to harm us?”

“It's not that, James.” He says to me. “Of course I don't mean to harm you two. I would never.”

“Dammit, Satan.” Belphegor sends him another scowl. “We're back at day one. I bet you she's thinking now, that we only tried to seduce her all this time and that she can't trust us when we say we love her.”

“Well, I realised I **have** been seducing her since day one.” Satan says. “And that I want more than just kissing now. It's just not enough, anymore. And that made me realise that I could harm her. Knowing my temper, she needs to be in a pact with me before we can do more. And we just heard the other day, that we can even hurt her when she's in a pact with us.” He finishes. “That's why I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say.”

“Dammit.” Belphegor says again. “I want to kill you for saying those things in my face, but since we're so honest... I also want more. Yes, maybe we need a pact for that first. It's what I want anyway. You can't leave it like this, Satan!”

“Maybe we should stop this thing with her before it goes so far that we hurt her...” Satan says with a sad voice. I doubt that's what he wants.

Belphegor looks at him with disdain. “Sheesh! What happened to you?! Since when are you a quitter? Did we trade Sins somewhere down the line? I'm not giving up on her. No way! She makes me feel alive again.”

“Yeah.” Satan nods and the fire comes back in his eyes. “Yeah, you're right. I love her, so I would never harm her. Not on purpose. Thanks, Belphie.”

“I didn't do it for you. It's in my interest that you make this right with her.” Belphegor looks annoyed and Satan and I grin.

“Why don't you just explain her this, the next time you get the chance.” I put my hands on both my demons shoulders and try shoving them out of my room. “I can tell you this. Right now, she thinks you two have been deceiving her all this time. So make it right, okay? All the other stuff will have to wait anyway, until she is ready for it.”

“I try to explain it to her next time I tutor you guys.”

“You better!” Belphegor is still scowling. “Or this whole sharing-thing is out the window, I can promise you that!”

We know what he means: Manipulating is Belphegors skill. He promised not to trick Leila, but if it's the only way he could still have her, then he might do it anyway. He would make sure Satan never stands a chance, ever again, if he doesn't fix this now.


	3. Learning Curses & Hexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing works better than a curse gone wrong, to kiss and make up.  
> (You'd think he did it on purpose)

**Leila POV**

“Today we'll be focussing on Curses and Hexes.”

Satan has us gathered again in the library. Me, James and Mammon, this time. I've been avoiding Satan and Belphegor since the last lesson. It hurts. I realized I allready love them, so their seduction had worked. Only I don't trust them anymore, and it hurts. So much.  
But I'm not going to show them that! I need to be strong and get through this. I've been through this before. Only not with demons, but what is the difference, really? Apart from the fact that I can't stop myself from staring at their beautiful faces...  
I sigh. Just one lesson at a time, Leila, you get through this. I tell myself. It's easy. Curses and Hexes are my game! I nod. I can do this!

“Curses and Hexes, huh?” I hear Mammon say, snapping me out of my train of thought. “That's right up your alley, isn't it Satan? Come to think of it... Yours too, right Leila?”

I smile up at him. “Kinda, yeah. I like spellcraft a lot.”

“I mean, Lucifer is better at it, But ya two are pretty good yourselves.” Mammon continues, throwing an arm around my shoulder as he sits on the armrest of my chair. I left Shado in my room, this time. I don't want him to get hit by a misfired spell.

Satan doesn't look like he likes to be compared to Lucifer, throwing a dark look in Mammons direction. He decides to ignore the comment, but then James says teasingly. “They really are so alike!”

Which makes Satan so irritated, he starts threatening him! “Excuse me? Who is so alike...?” He lets his demonic power crackle around him. “Say that again and I'll put a curse on you so bad you'll never forget it.”

I jump up and get right in his face. “Don't you dare do any of that, or I'll do the same to you!”

Satan looks at me with furious eyes, but I'm not backing down! Nobody hurts my James! Maybe I'm not able anymore to calm down Satans rage, I'm still not afraid of it.

Mammon tries to break the sudden tension. “Well, that IS what we're studyin' after all... Sheesh, what's up with ya two, lately...” He slumps down in my chair.

“Right.” I nod, sitting in a different chair now. “I'm counting on you to teach me well.” I say mockingly, looking at Satan.

Satan smirks slightly and the anger disappears from his eyes. Somehow he still doesn't mind it if I mock him. Weird. “Just remember, my time is precious. Make sure you don't waste it.” He says and I roll my eyes.  
It almost feels like old times. I need to focus!

“Anyway,” Mammon says, now the tension is gone. “why do I gotta be here for this, huh?”

“Because you're terrible at anything that isn't like counting money, Mammon.” I tell him.

“Exactly.” Satan nods. “And you're especially bad at Curses and Hexes. Terrible in fact. You're a pro at getting cursed, but can't deliver one to save your life.”

Mammon slumps again. “Aww... I would get mad if ya weren't sorta right...” Poor Mammon.

“Allright, let's begin with a basic question. What is the word for curse in Latin?” Satan starts his lecture.

Both James and Mammon look at each other like they never even heard of the language. So I sigh. “Imprecatio. I'm sure I told you that, James...”

“Right!” James nods with a grin. “Imprecatio. Of course!”

“Correct. You could learn a thing or two by following Leila's example, Mammon.” Satan compliments me, while insulting his brother. Mammon just huffs and I grin at him, which makes him grin back.  
Satan continues lecturing mainly James and Mammon the basics of spellcraft, but I still pay attention. Devildom magic is different from Human World magic in some ways. His lecture is still interesting to follow. While I'm busy taking notes, I don't see that Satan frequently looks at me with a smile.  
“Hmm. Allright, time to move onto some practical exercises.”

“Yay!” I say, smiling. I like this so much that I forget about the awkwardness I have with Satan right now. “This is what it's all about, James!”

“Indeed.” Satan smiles at me, then says. “James, I want you to try putting a curse on Mammon.”

Mammon wakes up from his nap, or at least it looked suspiciously like it, the way he startles. “Whoa! What?! On ME? Why?!”

Satan sends him a wicked grin. “Well, we need a training dummy, don't we? So that's you. Go ahead, James. Repeat after me.”

James stands up, a bit nervous, while Mammon is still protesting. “Okay...”

Satan starts and James repeats after him, while Mammon is panicking. It's honestly hilarious!! “ ** _Forces of calamity, disaster and misfortune! Rain down upon the one who stands before me. Bidibriupyon fath parthu..._** ”

“ _ **...Bidibriupyon fath parthu!**_ ” James ends his curse and the room is instantly engulfed in bright light. I can hear Mammon let out a scream!

“G'AAH!”

When the light disappears, Mammon looks the same to me, so I have a good look at him. What was this curse? I still didn't exactly understand the Demonic part of it... Mammon makes eyecontact with me.

“... Ughhh...” He groans. Then suddenly. “Leila, I... I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T STAND IIIT!”

My jaw drops. I stare into Mammons eyes with big eyes. “What?!”

“I'm going to take you right here on the couch, kiss you and fuck you like there's no tomorrow!” He seems overcome with desire for me and launches himself at me!

“Like HELL you are!” I shout in a panic and try to duck away from his grabbing hands. “Help!”

But before he can grab me, Satan yells. “Hey! Calm down!” He gives Mammon a roundhouse kick in the stomach that sends him flying across the room! I feel relieved, but also a bit sorry for Mammon. He was cursed, after all.

“G'UHH” Mammon groans, as he lands. “Satan, ya jerk! Did ya have to kick me that hard?” He can't get up, so I'm safe from more advances from him.

“He should be back to normal soon, don't worry.” Satan says, ignoring Mammons complaints. “Are you okay?” He asks me, inspecting me. I nod, he was just in time. He turns to James. “You performed the curse, but your delivery was wild, resulting in a wild effect like that. Which means you failed. You need to maintain control at all times. When you recite an incantation, you need to say it clearly and with confidence.”

“Yeah, like Solomon taught us, remember?”

“I know. I think I was just nervous for what I was saying. You should have told me in advance what this curse would do to him...” James defends himself.

“He's right about that, Satan.” I tell him sternly. “You should never perform a curse without knowing what the result will be.”

“Hm. I suppose it's partly my fault then.” Satan doesn't want to fight me on this. “Now I mentioned this when we were covering the fundamentals, but when you perform a curse, it takes a toll on your body. You know all about that, dont you, Leila?” He continues and I nod. “So I went researching for a spell to fix that. At least for curses like this. I'm not sure it will work for your kind of power-usage, Leila. But we can try, at least. **_'May the vestiges of the curse that linger within the person before me be eliminated. I am the one called Satan... Hear my command!'_** ”  
He sends the spell at James and then asks. “So, how's that? You feel better now, right?”

James nods and I quickly take notes. “Can I cast that on myself as well?” I ask Satan.

“You should, with some alterations.” He nods at me and I smile. “I hope it's usefull for you, Leila.” He researched that spell for me. He is so nice to me now, I feel my resolve crumbling. Would it be so bad if I was seduced by him?

“Anyway, I'm going to take Mammon to his room.” James says, trying to pick up a groaning Mammon from the floor. “Away from Leila, until the effects of the curse have disappeared.”

Satan and I nod. I go gather my things as well and Satan grabs a few books from the shelves to read. I linger a bit, so he asks me. “What is it, Leila?”

“It's just... I think we need to talk about some things. Don't you?” I ask him.

He puts his book away and nods. “Yes, I want to make something clear to you.” He takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap. Oh! He wraps his arms firmly around my waist and says. “Leila, I'm sorry, I made you think you can't trust us. You can. All seven of us. We love you and James. We belong with each other. You two belong to us.” He kisses me gently, a different kind of kiss he usually gives me. “I can't promise you we will never hurt you, however. We're demons. But it will never be because we want to hurt you. Do you understand?”

I nod, I can sense he is telling me the truth, by the way he is holding me. “I believe you. I'm sorry for doubting you.”

He sighs with relieve. “I'm glad you're such a talented, sensitive sorceress, Leila. This skill you have for knowing the intentions of people is amazing.”

“You're amazing as well, Satan. Thanks for saving me.”

He grins and blushes. “Well, if that's how you feel, then how about a kiss? I missed you. We need to do some catching up...” He starts kissing me in his usual way again. Fierce and passionately. And in no-time I'm out of breath, which makes him seem satisfied.

Later, I'm back in my room again. I'm lying on my stomach on my bed, while Shado is massaging my back with his paws, loudly purring. He missed me today and won't let me get up for a while if he has anything to say about it. So I take out my DDD. I want to talk with someone.

**Leila <> Belphegor**

< Hey Belphie.  
> **Belphegor: (Happy-Demon sticker)**  
> **Belphegor:** Hey Leila.  
< So, I want to apologize for avoiding you...  
> **Belphegor:** Okay. Apology accepted.  
< That easy? **(Happy-Demon sticker)**  
> **Belphegor:** That easy. But I want to see you and hold you again.  
> **Belphegor:** Come to the planetarium tonight.  
< I'll be there! **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**  
> **Belphegor: (Demon-in-Love sticker)**

**James POV**

Somehow I have managed to drag Mammon to his room. He kept trying to get back to the library to be with Leila, even though he could barely walk. So everytime he wanted to turn back, I just dropped him. Eventually he gave up. Muttering something about ungrateful human (me) and that he would return to Leila after he felt better.  
I'm hoping by the time he feels better, the curse has worn off, so he comes back to his senses. Satan said it shouldn't take that long. Fingers crossed. To be sure, I will stay with him in case he needs a command.

“Ugh... ow... I'm still in pain.” He complains, hours later. The curse has worn off. He's his normal self again. Lying on his bed with a cold compress that I put on his forehead. “Satan kicked me as hard as he could, that jerk...”

“Well yeah.” I say, looking up from my magazine. “You did try to assault Leila. Right under his nose. She is his, you know that. If you like it or not”

“I know, I know.” He groans. “I was outta control, because that sorry excuse of a curse ya put on me. But even if I DID started actin' like Asmo and go crazy, that's no excuse, right?!”

“Honestly? You got what you deserved.” I tell him. “Judging from the murderous look, he had in his eyes when he kicked you, you're lucky that's all he did.”

“Eh, you've got a point, but even so...” He looks at me. “Was I really that bad?” I nod and he slumps down on his bed. “Dammit! How'd this happen? I'm not even in love with her. I just love her, y'know? It's just messed up! Ughh... My stomach hurts where he kicked me and my head won't stop poundin', because I landed on it after he knocked me over.”

I remember the spell Satan taught us, maybe I can help Mammon with his pain. “ _ **May the vestiges of pain that linger within this demon before me be eliminated.**_ ”

“Oy! What are ya doin'?” He shouts at me, probably thinking I would do something terrible to him again.

But I ignore him and calmly finish my incantation. “ _ **I am the one called James... Hear my command!**_ ”

“I don't believe it! All the pain is gone!” Mammon beams. “Thanks, James! Nice goin'!”

“No problem, Mammon. It's the least I could do, after what you went through because of me.” I hug him.

“Sorry for actin' like Asmo earlier, ya know? Was Leila frightened...?”

“Yeah, she was. She even forgot for a moment she was a sorceress. If you had grabbed her, there was nothing she could have done against you.”

“Dammit!” He shouts frustrated. “I hurt her again! I don't mean to, James!”

“Don't worry, Mammon.” I comfort him. “You didn't hurt her. She knows it was because of the curse. So it's my fault. I'm sure she's not mad at you. You can sense that, right?”

“Yeah... Yeah!” He beams again. Relieved. “You're right! She isn't hurt and she isn't mad.”

We relax a bit together in his room. It's what we both need. Hanging out and chat. Suddenly Mammon jumps up, as if he was stung. “WHOA! What the hell?!”

“What? What's wrong?” He scared me with his sudden shouting!

“Dammit!” He yells. “Leila just made another pact!”

“She did?” I ask and then I quickly have to grab his jacket to stop him, as he's heading out of his room to kill whatever brother has made a new pact with his human. “Calm down, Mammon! Remember what Lucifer said? The more pacts she makes with your brothers, the safer she will be!”

“Oh, right.” He stops. But he isn't exactly calming down. I don't think he's entirely ready to share Leila, and the magical bond they have, with others.

“Come on, Mammon.” I tell him. “It will happen more often. You have to try to accept it.” I hug him. “Remember what Leila said to you: You are her first and best demon...”

“Yeah.” He nods, I can tell it helps. “She said that and I know she meant that.”

“Good. Now try to get it off your mind.” I push him on his bed. “Go to sleep. I stay over tonight if you like, allright?”

He nods. “Allright. Ya better stay here. Or I might still go on a rampage.” He shows a crooked grin and I laugh. He would.


	4. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time with a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this makes more sense if you have read Part 5: Solomons Lessons, chapter 2

**Leila POV**

“Finally, You're here. You sure took long enough.” Belphegor pulls me into a hug as if it's been ages ago, last time I saw him. Maybe it was to him. I was avoiding him, so we didn't talk much. Okay, that was my fault, but I'm here to make it up to him now.

“What do you mean?” I ask. “I thought you said I had to come around this time?”

He locks the door of the planetarium behind me, when I step in and then pulls me down on the comfy nest of pillows and blankets he made on the floor, directly under the viewing window. It's this magical glass circle in the roof that makes you see all stars above the Devildom. I come here often to watch up at it. It's so magical and beautiful.  
But tonight it's kind of a date. And it looks like stargazing and comfy cuddles, judging by the placement of the nest. It will be nice.

“I expect you to come early, when I say a time.” He says with an actual serious expression. He's kidding me, right? The Avatar of Sloth, who is often late himself, if even showing up, expects me to come early?

I laugh at him. “You're a brat, Belphie.” I tell him as I get comfortable in his arms, gazing up at the stars above me.

He ignores that. “I just missed you.” He cuddles me close. “Mammon, Asmo and Levi have been taking any chance they can to practice Seductive Speechcraft, with you.” He sighs exasperated. “And when they're not taking up your time, you've been busy studying with Satan and James, lately. And you have also been avoiding me.” He frowns. “Which means I haven't gotten any Leila-time at all, have I?” He rolls to his side and hovers over me, looking into my eyes with a smile. “That's why you're going to spend tonight with me.” He kisses me quickly and rolls onto his back again. “I locked the door, so nobody is going to take you away from me tonight.”

I giggle. He can be so jealous and possessive, but in a cute way. “I wouldn't let them, don't worry. I want to make it up to you.” I lace my fingers with his, as he starts pointing up at the ceiling.

“Check it out, Leila. Up above us... The stars are absolutely beautiful.” He squeezes my hand lightly.

“I know. I come here to look at the stars, a lot.”

“You do? How did I not know that? I come here often, too. Looking at the stars, maybe nap for a bit...”

“Well, there you have it. You were napping.” I tease him. He just grumbles a little. Something about that I had to wake him up. He can't be serious. He hates that.

“Anyway. See the two small stars over there? The ones that are right next to each other?” He points and I nod after some searching, my head close to his. Cheek to cheek. “Those appeared in the sky over the Devildom after the Great War ended. They're twin stars... mine and Beel's.” He squeezes my hand again. “I wish you could see them from your world too, Leila. Then it'd feel sort of like we were always close, even when we're apart.”

“But we're not apart, I'm right here...” I wanted to say something sweet to him, but he misunderstands me and sits up.

“... Right. I mean, that's true, yeah. I was trying to be romantic actually... But whatever. I'm just glad I get to hang out.” Ugh. Idiot. You're such an idiot, sometimes, for being such a clever guy, Belphegor. I roll my eyes at his back.

“Belphie, you're an idiot.” I tell him, so he knows it too. I tug on his sweater. “Come back here. You didn't even let me finish speaking.”

“Oh? What did you want to say?” He smiles when he looks down at me. Hopeful.

I sigh, shaking my head. “I don't remember. You ruined it now, anyway.” He looks at me dissapointed, not making any move to get back down. “Would you come back here? I want a kiss. You are romant-”

Before I can finish, he's allready kissing me passionately. Lying on top of me, so I can wrap both my arms around him. I feel myself melting into his kisses. I don't even care how they make me breathless and dizzy. When he let's me breath again, he wears the biggest smile on his face and lays back next to me, pulling me in his arms as close as possible.

“I just had a really good idea...” He starts, looking up at the stars again. “We should search for our own pair of stars. We'll find a pair like mine and Beel's. Two stars that are right next to each other. Then when we're apart, we just have to look up at them and it would feel as if we're right there beside each other.”

I hum. “I'd like that.”

And so we start searching. But we have not much luck. It's fun to do anyway. I'm feeling really happy, just laying here with him and looking at the stars.

“Belphie?” I ask after a while, when it's been quiet.

“Hmhm?”

“You're not asleep, right?”

“Of course not. I've finally got you here for myself. I'm not wasting this time with you.”

“Okay good. Because I was wondering...” I say, looking at the stars. “Since we can't find two stars to be ours... Maybe we can find something different...”

He looks at me with glowing eyes. “Such as?”

“Maybe there is just one star, that can be seen in all Three Worlds? Or at least in both the Human World and the Devildom? As symbol for us.” I look at him. “Does a star like that exists?”

His face lights up! “Yeah, good idea! There is actually one such star!” He starts pointing. “See that one there? Just an inch away from the twin stars... You see it?” I nod, our faces are close again. It's a bright, flickering, small star. “That one also appeared after the Celestial War. I heard it's also visible in the Human World and even visible in the bright skies of the Celestial Realm.”

“Really?” I ask. “You say it appeared after the War? Like yours and Beel's?”

He nods. “Yes. Why?”

“Just...” I'm thinking. How do I say this? “It seems it allready has a symbolic meaning...” I look at the star, which is flickering brightly. “Could it be Lilith's star?” I hear him suck in his breath sharply. “Or better said: Could it be the symbol for Lilith's descendants?” I point at it. “Look how it shines. Bright. But also flickering, irregular. Unlike the twin stars. They're shining steady.” He's holding me tightly now. “I mean, human lives are short. We are born plenty and we die plenty. On and off. Like that star is doing, real fast...” I sigh. “I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it better...”

“Lilith's star.” I hear him whisper. “Yes.” Suddenly he is on top of me again for another kissing session.

“Wh-Hey!” I try to escape him. “A little warning next time, so I can prepare to breathe during your kisses!” I scold him, teasingly and he laughs, not letting me go.

“Leila, I want a pact with you.” He says it again, when he lets me breathe again. He's looking at the star and holds my hand. He's not even asking this time, but for the first time, in all the times he has asked me, I feel it's the right time for us. “I know you want a good reason, but I can't think of any other than the ones I allready gave you. I don't want your soul. I want to give myself to you. I love you. I want you to know how much. And... I want to know if you love me too.”

“Okay.” I simply say and he looks at me like he can't believe it. I've been rejecting him so many times...

Then suddenly he's pushed me flat down on my back. Sitting on my thighs, straddling me. Holding my hands above my head. I look up at him with big eyes. He leans down to kiss me once. “You said yes.” He whispers huskily. “I've waited so long for that. I'm not letting you change your mind now.”

I shake my head. “I won't Belphie. Though I'm not exactly sure what you are doing, right now. You think I'm going to run away, or something?”

He laughs. “Just file it under enthousiasm.” He starts stroking my face, then my jaw and throat, down to my collarbone, where he opens a few buttons of my blouse.

I look at him, surprised. “What are you even doing?”

“Shh!” He shushes me, while his fingers brush over my skin in a featherlight touch. It gives me shivers and it feels so nice. “I'm looking for my spot.” His fingers stop a little on the left side of my chest, under my collarbone. “Here.” He says. “Perfect. Right above your heart.” He kisses me again and whispers. “Are you ready?”

I nod, but I want to know something first. “What do you mean by 'your spot'?”

“After a human agrees to have a pact with us, our spot will be reveiled to us on our humans body. The place where we belong in their eyes. I'm glad my spot is so special.” He's beaming now. “I'm close to your heart. I was hoping for that.” He whispers, kisses the spot and starts tracing a pattern with his nail on the spot he has chosen. He is saying the rite in Demonic, but now I can understand what he is saying, thanks to my hard work in studying Demonic. I think it's roughly translated as:  
“ _I am Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth. I pledge myself to you, Leila... That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name, as well as the very blood that runs through my veins._ ”  
After he finishes, he gives it another kiss. The pattern glows and tingles and then dissappears again, just like the others. I immediately feel my connection with him and I look up at him as he looks back. Wonder and desire glowing in his eyes. I know what he feels and he knows what I feel. Wow... I can barely believe how much this demon loves me! Why didn't I trust him sooner?

“Belphegor...” I whisper softly, stroking his face.

“Leila...” He whispers back, his voice husky again. “I'm so happy you love me too...”

He starts kissing me again, with so much passion and tenderness, I can't help melting into it. Starting with my lips, then moving to my throat and chest. He's kissing me all over my body. While doing this, he starts undressing me more and more. Exploring my body with his fingers and kisses. I let him, I want this too. I never knew how much I wanted it, before I made this pact with him. I really do love him.  
I am trying to find his angel core while he's touching me. I want to know his true self. First, I'm met with his demonic powers, which are driven by lazyness, apathy, indifference and cruelty even. They come from having to suppress an tremendous amount of sadness, guilt and pain. I knew this about him. It really is no surprise to me, but it feels like this is a shell. A wall around his core to protect what little angel he had left. To protect his good memories. To not get hurt again. It makes me a little sad.

“What's wrong?” He asks me, worried. “Why are you crying? Should I stop?”

I shake my head and smile. I didn't even realize I got tears in my eyes, sensing his pain. “No, Belphie. Don't worry, I want this too. You could say I'm exploring you too...”

He wipes my tears away, knowing what I meant by that. “Okay. I hope you find it.” He starts over. Kissing my lips first, then the rest of me.

And I continue to look for his core again. He used to be an angel that had a real big heart. He loved humanity, he loved all his brothers, but mostly he loved Lilith. His walls of demonic powers are build to try to forget his guilt over her death. They're build because he hated himself. But I can still sense his gentleness, deep down. He shows that just for me. And for Beelzebub. Sometimes for his other brothers too and for James, of course. He really is not cruel and apathic, deep, deep down. He loves. And he loves more and more people again.

I'm completely naked now. Lying on the nest of blankets and pillows, I shiver a bit, thinking about what we're going to do. Am I really going to do this with a demon? I guess I am? I see his eyes glowing in the dark. Beautiful and purple. He's looking all over my body, like he's made a work of art and I laugh.

“Don't you dare take a picture, to make it last longer.” I tease.

He chuckles. “You're just giving me ideas, Leila...” He starts undressing himself now and then lies back on me again. He lets his weight press down on me, but he is still careful. “Did you find it?” He asks while kissing me, holding me tight. I nod, I know he can see me in the dark. I feel him smiling as he kisses me. “Show me?”

I hold him close against me, my legs wrapped around him and he let's out a groan that sounds like my name. I guess he can barely wait to have me now. I look into his eyes and reach with my magic for his angel core and try to draw it out. I whisper: “ ** _Denizens of the darkness, Awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I am the one called Leila. I call upon you now to lend your power to Belphegor, Avatar of Sl-..._** ” Just like the other times, I didn't need to finish the incantation. Belphegor, on top of me, transforms and I feel his energy take my breath away, pushing me deeper into the pile of blankets. The warm purple glow, that comes from his angel core, flows around him. He is beautiful, without his darkness.

He looks at me in wonder. His eyes glow with love and desire. “I forgot about it, Leila. Thank you for finding it in me.”

I smile and hug him. “Love me, Belphegor...” I whisper to him, rubbing my legs against his sides. Encouraging him. He didn't need to hear it twice...

He wanted us to make love with each other until the enhancement spell wore off. So that took a couple of hours. I'm pretty exhausted afterwards, but it all felt amazing! I've never done it like that before. Not just because it was my first time with a demon. I don't think so? Maybe it was. Eh, whatever.  
I snuggle close to him, after he made sure he has wrapped us up in enough soft blankets and pillows.

“I really liked that, Belphie.” I whisper. He hums, holding me tight. I think he's tired now. He's allready longer awake than he normally is. It's okay for me, I can enjoy the afterglow on my own, comfortable in his arms.  
Some lyrics come to mind and I softly start to sing them, without thinking.

_"Promise me, when you see_   
_A white rose you'll think of me_   
_I love you so, never let go_   
_I will be your ghost of a rose"_

“What are you singing?” He asks sleepily, startling me. I thought he was allready sleeping!

“Oh! Aren't you asleep yet?” I feel a bit embarrassed that he caught me singing. “I do that sometimes when I feel happy. It's from a song I like.” I mumble vaguely. “I just felt this was something that suited us...”

“Why?”

“How it feels to me is that, even if you are going to lose me, hopefully only over a couple hundred years, I hope you keep remembering me and not return to your depression. Like you did after losing Lilith...” I sing it again.

_Her eyes believed in mysteries_   
_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_   
_Her spirit wild, heart of a child yet gentle still_   
_And quiet and mild and he loved her_   
_When she would say_

_"Promise me, when you see_   
_A white rose you'll think of me_   
_I love you so, never let go_   
_I will be your ghost of a rose"_

“It's a love song, I think. But it also helped me through the time when James and I lost our parents. I guess I just want you to know this song. In case you need it.”

“It does suit us.” He says after some thinking, then he kisses me lazily. “Sing it to me more the next couple hundred years and I will promise you.”

“Okay.” I say, now sleepy as well. He hums again, snuggling me close and then we both fall asleep in each others embrace.

** James POV **

Mammon is indeed going on a rampage, as he can sense the emotions from Leila. After he couldn't find her in the attic, he's banging on all the bedroom doors to see where she is. All the way shouting that he's going to kill the one who is touching his human! When I have catched up to him, I'm about to command him to stay quiet, before he wakes up the entire House.  
But I'm too late: Lucifer, and the others come out of their rooms, demanding to know what the hell is going on. When hearing the news, a quick headcount makes it obvious who has the newest pact with Leila. Some of my demons are happy to hear the news. It means Leila is a little stronger now. And open for more pacts, maybe. Others are obviously envious. Lucifer just nods and threatens Mammon he will be hung from the trees if he makes another sound that night.  
Satan has a very dark look in his eyes and slams his door shut so hard that it cracks. And the wall holding the door as well. We can hear him raging on the other side, in his room. I hope it's not going to cause new problems between him, Leila and Belphegor.

Asmodeus leans against his door, thinking. He seems to want to talk about the situation, so I go to him for a chat.  
“Mammon says, she most likely is having sex with Belphie right now?” He asks me.

“He seems convinced, yeah...” I sigh. “It's pretty rough on him.”

“But he could never sense their other displays of affection, right?” He looks at me. “She loved Belphie, before that pact. I know that, there's no hiding that from me. But this pact made that feeling stronger? Or confirmed it? Or is it, because his feelings for her are now connected with hers? Will we sense it every time from each other when we get intimate with her? Or is it just because it's the first time with him?”

“I'm not sure.” I tell him, honestly. “I don't think even Solomon knows it. I think she's unique with that, right?”

“Right. But it should be investigated. Lucifer is going to hate it if we try to kill each other, every time she has sex.” He laughs musically and I laugh too.

“He definitely will... But are you just going to asume she will have sex with everybody? She's not the type for that.”

“James, have you met me?” He flicks his hair and winks. “She probably won't with everybody. But with me, of course she will!”

“Right..." I roll my eyes and grin. "I'll keep an eye on Mammon. And keep you posted.”

He nods at me with a matching grin.

**Somewhere else in the Devildom, not too far away...**

“My Lord will be pleased to hear, that my young mistress just made a new pact with one of the Seven.”

“She did, did she?” Diavolo looks pleased. “Excellent. Maybe there is still time to turn events around. What do you think, Barbatos?”

He nods, a small smile on his face, while pouring some nighttime tea for his lord. “Let's stay positive, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ghost of a Rose  
> Artist: Blackmore's Night


	5. Learning Magical Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel. Ingredients. Potions. Guess what happens.  
> Satan and Leila struggle with their emotions again.

** James POV **

The next morning at the breakfast table, most of the brothers have calmed down. Mammon is still brooding, however. And so is Satan. But a threatening glare from Lucifer in their direction prevents them from commenting on Belphegor and Leila, as they walk in the dining room together. Hand in hand and beaming. They really do look cute together and very happy. I'm happy for her.  
I see Mammons face soften, when he sees her smiling like that. Maybe it was partly because he was worried for her, that he acted like that last night. Like an overprotective big brother. Satan is another case. He's sitting as far away as possible from them and he can barely contain his anger. Leila's attempts to be nice to him are being ignored and he leaves for school as soon as he's finished eating. Slamming all the doors he needs to go through. Leila looks very sad.

She comes to talk with me on the way to school. “Satan is really mad, isn't he?”

“Yeah. Mammon could sense you making a new pact.” I say “And apparently also the sex you had.”

She blushes and panics. “What?! Oh no! He could sense that too?”

“Hey, don't worry!” I try to calm her down. “He sensed your emotions. Not the actual sex!” I laugh loudly. “That would be something, right?”

“That's not funny!” She's quiet for a bit, then giggles. “Okay, it's a little funny...”

“Anyway, You looked happy, this morning. So did Belphie.” I wrap my arm around her shoulder. “I'm happy for you. But what are you going to do with Satan? Because he's thinking now that you don't want him anymore.”

“I don't know.” She says, her face worried. “I love him too. But it would be the simple thing to just stick to one of them, right?”

“Simple, yeah. If anything is simple in this place.” I nod and she laughs. “But you know, Leila. This isn't the Human World. It's perfectly fine to have multiple partners here.”

“I know, but it just feels wrong towards them, you know? To go to Satan directly after being with Belphie? Satan will think he's second choice and Belphie will think he wasn't good enough! And that's both not true.” Her face is scrunched up in distress.

“But isn't it more wrong, if you love them both, but only can have one of them? They have allready decided they're willing to share you. It's up to you. Think about your own feelings, Leila. You have to make it clear what you want with both of them. Right away.”

She sighs. “I guess. No pressure, right?”

Our conversation is interrupted by Simeon and Luke, who are also walking to school.  
“Hey James! Hey Leila!” Luke cheerily greets us “So we've heard about what's going on.” Leila's face turns red, but then relieved as he continues. “We all are going to be subject to the same testing standards as regular students. Right?”

I grin, she obviously was thinking that Luke heard about her and Belphie. “Yeah, Diavolo just announced that the other day. I'm glad he told you guys too. It wouldn't be unlike him to just forget about that.”

We all laugh and then Simeon says. “How are you holding up, James? I imagine it can't be easy trying to learn everything you need to know. Leila, you are more educated in these things, but even for you this must be a tough task.”

“It's fine, honestly.” She says with a bright smile. “I like the challenge and we're going to show up all those demons!”

“Yeah, we are!” Luke hugs her and they start skipping ahead together. He really likes that they are kindred spirits when it comes to most demons.

Simeon nods. “I imagine you'll do just fine, after all you've got Satan tutoring you, right?”

Leila's face fall a little, but both angels don't notice that, as I focus their attention on me. “Exactly, and he's very strict. He won't accept low grades from us!” I shudder, mockingly.

Luke laughs and tells us. “Solomon actually helps Simeon and me study. When he has time in between training Leila and the other mysterious things he does down here. He's smart as they come, you know.”

“Yeah, he isn't called 'Solomon the Wise' for nothing.” She laughs. As if she wouldn't know that.

Luke laughs as well. “Right, of course you know that. Oh, but he can't tutor us right now, he has another appointment with Diavolo. Which means the four of us should study together today!”

“Yeah! We should totally do that!” Leila claps her hands happily.  
She sends me a look:  
 _Satan can't get all angry at me, with more people around, right?_  
 _Hopefully, but you still need to talk to him._  
She nods. _I know, I will._

Simeon in the meantime agrees with this study session. “That's a good idea, yes.” He says, nodding. “Allright then, Luke and I come over to the House after school today.”

**Leila POV**

“Today we'll be focussing on Magical Potions.”

Satan has gathered us in the twins room. Me, James, Beelzebub and Luke. Simeon couldn't come, because he forgot to clean, or something.  
I'm a bit surprised Satan wanted to tutor us here, because Belphegor immediately had taken my hand and dragged me to his bed to cuddle and kiss. While I'm trying to struggle out of his hold, Satan continues, ignoring that whole situation completely.

“Most of the potions we'll learn about in the Devildom are poisonous to humans, so be careful handling them.” There's nothing you can read on his face. He's wearing his mask.

In the meantime, Beelzebub is allready worrying about the lesson. “I don't know what to do, James. I'm just not sure about this.” He's looking at the table in front of him: Full of ingredients for potion-making. “I'm not sure I can actually finish a potion, without drinking it first.”

James pats him on the back, saying something encouraging to him and Luke nods, but has also a question. “I understand why Beel is here, since he has trouble with Magical Potions class, but why are we here in the twins room? And why is Belphie kissing Leila right in front of us on his bed?”

“Excellent question.” Satan says, as he sends us a dark look, his eyes flaring dangerously. “We need Belphie for today's lesson. But in the meantime, he should let go of Leila, so she can actually join the lesson.”

Belphegor smirks at him, but finally let's go of me. Then he stretches himself out lazily on his back on his bed and folds his hands under his head. Soon we can hear him napping.

“Sorry, Satan.” I whisper, as I go to stand at my own potion-making station. But he ignores it again.

“Well.” Luke says, shaking his head at the lazy demon. “He's out cold again.”

“Don't worry about him, You'll understand when we start brewing the potions.” Satan turns his back to his brother. “Let's get started. We'll begin learning the fundamentals, before moving to actually making potions. We'll be making Elixer of Cerebral Stimulation. What will this potion do? James?”

“Well, it has something to do with the brain. Maybe it can help you focus better?” He says and both me and Satan nod at the same time. I earn a tiny smile from Satan with that. But it's gone in a second.

“Correct. It is often used by demons when, for example, studying but it can be addicting, so you have to take caution ingesting it. Elixer of Cerebral Stimulation, requires the following ingredients: powdered unicorn hoof, bittergrass root and caladrius blood.”

Luke scrambles to write it down. I whisper to him. “Just record it on your DDD.”

“Oh, good idea!” He whispers back.

Satans eyes flash at me and his voice is threatening as he growls. “Are you disrupting my lecture again, Leila?”

I flinch, hearing that. Why is he so angry with me! Does he really hate me now, because I made a pact with Belphegor before him? Or is it because I slept with him? But they said they'd agreed to share, right? I don't know what to do! I feel tears coming up, so I look down in my textbook. Biting my lip, so I won't cry. I WON'T cry over a demon! Tears are falling down anyway. DAMMIT!

“Hey, calm down Satan!” I hear James say. He stands up for me! I send him a grateful look and he smiles back encouragingly: _I would never drop you, Leila._ “She just gave Luke a study-tip.”

“Fine.” Satans voice is calm again as he continues. “You add all of that to a copper cauldron and boil it down to a concentrated solution. Then you add leuce bark shavings to provide fragrance, and you're done.”

I want to ask a question, but I dare not, so I ask James:  
 _How important is that fragrance?_  
 _Want me to ask that?_  
I nod.

“Does the potion work the same, without the fragrance?” James asks in my place.

“Good question. And the answer is no. As you know, scent can work stimulating as well, so it is important that the fragrance is added.” He smiles at both James and me. I guess he figured out it was my question as well. I sigh in relieve. Maybe he doesn't hate me after all.

“I'm getting hungry just listening to this...”Beelzebub sighs. I bite my lip to not laugh. Seriously, the ingredients in this recipe make it sound disgusting!

Satan ignores him. “Allright, Leila. Let's review.” I look him in the eyes for the first time since he growled at me earlier. He looks friendly again, so I nod. “Elixer of Cerebral Stimulation requires: powdered unicorn hoof, bittergrass root and one more thing. What is the third ingredient?”

“Caladrius blood.” I say confident.

“Correct.” He continues. “That covers the basics. I think it's time we make our potions. Make sure to review this later.”

“Wh-Hey! Beel! You're drooling all over the place!” Luke looks at Beelzebub a bit disgusted. “It's like a waterfall pouring out of your mouth!”

“But I'm just so hungry!” Beelzebubs stomach rumbles thunderously by only looking at all the ingredients and he starts to grab them by handsfull, about to stuff them into his mouth. James, Luke and me try to stop him, but that's kind of impossible with this demon when he's hungry.

Satan isn't phazed. “Belphie, that's your cue.” He just says.

Belphegor wakes up, yawns and complains. “Aww, I wanted to nap a little longer.” Then he shrugs, stands up and goes to Beelzebub. “Beel. Stop eating the ingredients.”

“But Belphie... I'm hungr-” Beelzebub starts, with his puppydog face.

Belphegor is not impressed by that. “NO eating the ingredients, Beel.” He repeats with a stern voice and Beelzebub slumps away from the table.

“Whoa! He actually got him to stop eating!” Luke can't hide his surprise and Belphegor smirks at him.

“Good job, Belphie.” Satan nods. “Looks like we still have enough to make our potions. Let Belphie handle Beel and get to brewing.”

Belphegor joins Beelzebub at his potion-making station. Probably to hand him the ingredients one by one. And prevent him from drinking his own potion.

A little later, we're all brewing. “Okay!” We hear Luke say enthousiastly. “I've boiled away almost all of my excess water.” Satan comes to look in his cauldron and nods approvingly. “But James potion looks more appetizing than mine... And Leila's looks the best of all and it sort of smells nice too!” Satan comes to look into our cauldrons as well and smiles approvingly again.

I see Beelzebub swallow and looking hungrily at my potion. Drooling. “You can't have that, Beel. It's not finished.” I tell him and I quickly put up my forcefield around my station, when he starts coming at me.  
But then he suddenly changes direction and starts gulping down James' potion instead!

“Wait, no!” James shouts, but it is allready too late.

Belphegor, who was trying to block his brother from drinking my potion, yells. “Beel, no! Ugh... Too late!” He looks worriedly at his twin and so does Satan.

“Hey, that's not finished yet! There's no telling what might hap-”

He is interupted by Beelzebub. “Urgh...! Meeoow?”

“Beel?”

** James POV **

“I don't believe it. I never expected the potion to affect him like this...” Satan is shaking his head, while absentmindedly scratching Beelzebub behind the ears.

“Meoooww.” Beelzebub quite enjoys it.

We are in Satans room now. We smuggled a meowing Beelzebub to his room. Before Lucifer will find out what happened, we want to fix him again. Leila is biting her lip, trying her best not to laugh at the scene before her. Beelzebub is enjoying the petting, rubbing his head against his brother, purring and meowing.

“This is a first. We were supposed to be making a famous ancient elixer.” He's reading the spines of his books, trying to find one that can help, all the while still petting his brother. “It's not supposed to turn you into cat...”

“Meoow.” is Beelzebubs answer and Satan smiles. “Purrr...”

“Ow! Don't dig your claws into me!” He shouts at him, but then starts petting him again.

“Aww, he's so cute...!” Leila can't resist it anymore an walks up to them and starts petting Beelzebub as well. “He's not really a cat, though. I can't understand what he's meowing about.”

Satan looks at her annoyed for a second. Probably because she's petting his brother instead of him, but then his expression softens to tenderness when he's looking at her. He loves her so much, I hope he can get over his jealousy and anger soon.

“I'm not sure you understand, Leila.” He puts his expression back to annoyed when he answers her. Her face falls again. “The problem is that Beel is too cute now. I kind of want him to stay like this. But Lucifer surely is going to give us one of his endless annoying lectures about it.”

“Sorry...” I say. More to Beelzebub, that to anyone else. I know he acts cute now, but I kinda don't want my boyfriend to stay like that...

“Meooow!” Is Beelzebubs answer to that, and I have to admit he is supercute like this. I give him a good cuddle and scratching.

“It's not your fault James.” Leila tries to comfort me. “There's just no stopping Beel when he gets hungry. At least the House didn't get flooded this time.” I laugh when I hear that. Yeah... That was way worse.  
“I guess we have to search for a way to turn him back to normal.” She tries again to talk with Satan. “So, you think that maybe one of Shado's hairs fell into James mixture? James was in the attic with me before we came to your lesson.”

Satan nods and goes to inspect my clothing. “That could be. That would explain the strange outcome.” He plucks some hairs from my sweater. “Seems you are correct, Leila. Okay, we have a lead now, at least.”  
She beams at him and he smiles softly at her for a moment, then hardens his face again.  
“Maybe I can find something in this book here...” He starts flipping through the pages of an old looking potions book, but a playfull Beelzebub swats the book out of his hands. Satan starts laughing. He can forgive a cat, or cat-brother, anything. “Hey, quit that! How am I supposed to look for a solution like this?”

I can see that Leila is completely melting for her cat-loving demon. She tries to help him. “Here, Beel! See what I have for you? What's that? A string? You wanna play with it? Come, then... Catch it!” She starts running around in the room, dragging the tip of the string over the floor and piles of books.

Both me and Satan burst out laughing, as Beelzebub follows the string, she holds out for him, on all fours. Knocking over some book piles in the process.

“Okay, okay!” Satan shouts, laughing. “Good idea to play with him, but can you do that somewhere else?”

I take over from Leila. “I'll take him to my room. Right Beel? Come on, follow the string...”

“Meooow!” Beelzebub follows me and I see Leila hesitate.

“You want to come too? Or do you want to help Satan to find an antidote?” I ask her and tell her what she should do at the same time: _Stay and try talking to him!_

She nods at me. “I like to help you, Satan. If that's okay?” She asks in her sweetest voice and before I close the door, I can see Satan melting for her again. I hope they can make up. Again.

I quickly send a text, while walking to my room with a playful and meowing Beelzebub.

**Brothers under a Pact (4)**

< Hey guys, could you come to my room now?  
< **(Pleading-Demon sticker)**  
> **Mammon: (Saluting-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leviathan:** Sure, something wrong?  
< Yeah... But don't worry!  
< You'll see it, when you see it.


	6. The Pact with Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pact solves everything, I guess...

“Are you sure it's allright for you to be up this late?.” Satan says grumpily, refusing to look at me. “You can go back to your room if you want, I can research by myself for the antidote.”

“Satan...” I try, but he turns his back to me, looking for books that can help with the antidote.

“You get tired quickly, you should rest enough.” He says, stubbornly not looking at me, but it warms my heart that he is still worried for me. “Don't blame me if you end up oversleeping!”

“Satan.” I try again. “I want to stay with you.”

He turns around and looks at me with his beautiful eyes, but they seem so distant now. “Does that mean you want to help me make a potion for Beel, or would you rather do... something else?” He shakes his head. “No. You have chosen to be with Belphie now.”

I sit on his bed. “Let's talk first. This is killing me, Satan. You hating me, it's killing me...”

“Okay, we can talk.” He nods, he stands across the room from me, looking at his books. “First of all: I don't hate you, Leila. Don't ever believe that I do.”

“Okay.” I answer softly.

“Do you remember your first night here?” He starts, not looking at me. So I confirm it, and he continues. “I had this overwhelming desire for you, Leila. I remember it lively. I wanted to take you right then and there and I didn't care about anything else. I would have done it, if James didn't stop me.”

“But that disappeared with the command James gave you.” I answer.

“Did it, Leila?” He turns around to face me and crosses his arms, his eyes on fire. “Did I stop chasing you, after that day? Maybe the urge to act on it disappeared, but I know I never stopped having that desire for you. You must have realised that. Right?

“I guess, at first I thought it was kind of a residu effect...”

“Of course you did.” He laughs, without humor. “You are so smart with everything, yet so oblivious when it comes to these kind of things, aren't you? The first weeks, before you accepted me and Belphie as your mates, were torture. You were just not in love with us, were you? At all.”

“No.” I tell him honestly. “I never thought about it. Asmo made me realise I liked you too, that day at the carnival...”

“A good day, yes.” He nods. “We finally got somewhere with you. And then we screwed it up, immediately. Because we're demons and you're a good, sensible human. With a soul of gold. Still you kept us. Why?”

“I guess, because everyone can make mistakes. And I guess I allready liked you enough to forgive you easier. You said something the day after. That you love me, because my fury can stop your rage. And I believed you. You were never angry at me, before these past few days...” My voice is barely a whisper now and tears begin to sting again.

“Leila. Don't cry.” He says gently. “I'm still not angry with you.”

“What? You're not?”

He shakes his head. “I'm angry, yes. Furious. With my jealousy. With Belphie being the first. With Mammon knocking on our doors last night, shouting to the entire House that you were having sex. I swear, if he does that again, I murder him. Lucifer be damned!” He aggressively kicks over an entire stack of books. He must be really angry to treat his books like that! “I'm angry with this whole damned mess. With my desire for you, that I can barely contain anymore. With myself, for making you cry. But I'm not angry with you. Never with you. It's just impossible.”

“Then why are you acting like that with me?”

“It's easier that way. I'm avoiding interactions with you, that may lead to me making an irreparable mistake.”

I swallow. I think I know what he means. “So, now what? You don't want me anymore? Then I should go...” I say defeated and start going to the door.

But he blocks my way. Just like the first night. So fast that it startles me. “Of course I still want you. I'm not giving up on you, Leila. There's a simple solution to prevent me from making mistakes like that. I've been thinking about reasons you would accept me in making a pact.”

He puts me back on his bed and goes to stand on a distance again. Is he doing that, because he's afraid of the mistakes he might make?

“What are the reasons you want a pact with me?” I ask him. I think it's time we talk about that. I want to hear what he has to say about it.

“No good reasons.” He tells me, shaking his head. “All selfish reasons. I would get this close magical connection with you that you have with Mammon and now with Belphie too. I would get to feel all your beautiful emotions and love. Your fiery spirit would be even closer connected to my own, keeping my rage under control.”

“Those don't sound too bad...”

“I would be able to finally have the sex with you I so desperately want, because you would have the power to command me to stop if I go too far, or hurt you.” He continues, smirking as he sees my eyes go wide. “I would get a human that can make me the most powerful demon I can be. What would you get out of it? Nothing. A raging, hot-headed demon, who can hurt you and doesn't even has a true angel-core, like my brothers have.” He ends, looking away angrily.

“I would get a passionate, intelligent demon, who loves me, like I love him. Who wants to share his mind and feelings with me. Who is, on top of that, amazingly powerful and trusts me with wielding his power.” I correct him, and his eyes snap back to mine. Surprised. “What? You think I never thought about it, myself? It's true, I couldn't accept you before accepting Belphie. He gave me the push I needed to accept more pacts. The way he loves me, won't be the way you love me. The way I love him, isn't the same I love you. But if I can have both of you... That would really make me happy, Satan...”

In an instant he's sitting next to me on the bed. “So then. You accept a pact with me?”

“Yes. But you won't get my soul. Just to be clear.” I nod and he laughs. Then he immediately pushes me back down on his bed, just as Belphegor did, and sits on top of me, so I laugh. “Why are you doing that? Are you also afraid I will run away?”

He looks surprised at first then laughs as well. “Did Belphie do the same thing? I guess it's because we have the right to do that, as we are your mates. Don't accept that behaviour from other demons.” He warns me sternly, with a dangerous flickering of his eyes. I have a feeling it won't end well for those demons.

“As if.” I tell him, laughing. “I blow them away so hard they can't walk for a week. You know me, right? I fought a minotaur.”

He laughs and says. “Let's make the pact, okay? Because I want to kiss you again. And more. And I need this pact for that now...” His eyes glow with a fiery desire I've never seen before, so I nod. It's probably safest to make the pact first. He does that ritual Belphegor did last night, touching with his fingertips to find his place. He doesn't have to look for long. His fingers allready stop on my forehead and he laughs. “'Share my mind and feelings with yours'... I love that, Leila. It's perfect.”

“Wait! On my forehead?” I ask with a little panic, trying to struggle out of his hold. “It's not going to leave a mark, right?”

He shuts me up, by giving me one quick kiss. And then he's keeping me firmly down on my back as he starts tracing the pattern, while saying the rite, on my forehead. I'm pretty nervous! “ _I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I pledge myself to you, Leila... That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name, as well as the very blood that runs through my veins._ ”

Oh god! I'm going to need to wear a hat for the rest of my life, if it won't disappear this time! I feel it tingle and then I can feel my connection with Satan. He loves me just as much as Belphegor does, even if different. His rage turns into warmth when it connects with my soul. We were always meant to be together. I know it instantly. He smiles down at me: He knows it too.

“You are finally mine, Leila.” His voice is warm and his eyes filled with love. The rage isn't gone, but it's like he calms down from being connected with me. I can still sense it and also his fire and passion. That will never be extinguished.

I smile and kiss him, but then quickly get up to go to his bathroom. I need to look in the mirror! I hear him laughing from his room as I let out an audible sigh of relief, when I see my reflection: There is no mark! Thank goodness this one disappeared as well!

He comes to fetch me, laughing. “What were you thinking? Breaking up a romantic moment between us like that? I should punish you, Leila...” He softly growls in my ear as he embraces me. and I shiver. This is definitely not an angry growl. I didn't know demons had different kinds, but this one sounds like he wants to have me. Right now.

“I had to check, you know.” I excuse myself with big innocent eyes and he laughs again. Giving me a fiery kiss on my forehead.

“A real pact works always the same. I didn't force you to accept, so it connected to your soul, not your body.”

“Oh.” I just say, feeling a bit silly now.

He presses his forehead against mine. “Trust me more.” His voice is deep and growling again. I can hear the desire in it. “Because I want to fuck you, right now. It will be rough and it will be fast and it will leave you satisfied and still wanting for more.” He whispers to me and I blink at him. “Do you consent, Leila?”

I'm not answering, staring at him. He's very direct in his choice of words! I'm not used to him talking like that. He concludes that I'm refusing him and frowns, dissapointed. Then he walks back to his room and sits on his bed. I realize I need to do something, before he gets mad again. It's a good thing I can understand his feelings better now.  
I walk back into the room as well and stand before him. “Satan.” I say, while unbottoning my blouse. “I'm sorry, maybe I'm a bit of a prude.”

He looks up at me, surprised as he sees what I'm doing, then laughs. “Prudes don't do that, Leila.”

“Even so, you talking like that... I don't think I like it.” I tell him, then kiss him. “I like the gentleman-demon. So talk to me like that.”

“It doesn't matter how I talk. The experience will still be the same. So, you do consent?” He looks hopeful and I nod. Then in the next few seconds, he has ripped all ten of his fingernails over my clothes, shredding them, without leaving a single scratch on my skin. The remnants of my beautiful clothes pool around my feet as I stand suddenly naked!

“Hey!” I yell angrily. “What's the big idea? Destroying my clothes like that!”

“You're worrying about your clothes instead of standing naked in front of a demon?” He chuckles, taking off his own clothes, much more carefully. “You're definitely not a prude.”

“Well, why should I? I like how I look. I'm an adult and I made a pact out of love with you. I'm not feeling embarrassed about this.” I look angrily at him when he pushes me down on his bed and hovers over me as I'm still complaining. “That doesn't mean I have to be okay with you shredding my clothes! You think the money just grows on my back?”

“Hmm...” He says with a mischievious smirk. “Let's check that shall we, my little Fury?” Before I know it, he has flipped me over onto my stomach. Ugh! I hate how strong these demons are! Tossing me around like that! I'm not a toy! Still, I like how he's running his fingers over the length of my back now... It makes me shiver a bit in anticipation. “Nope.” He whispers with his soft growl again. “No money growing here. I do quite enjoy the view from here, however.”

He parts my legs wide and lies in between them, pressing himself down on me. And from that moment I have to hold on for dear life onto his bedsheets, because he wasn't lying about how sex with him was going to be. It seems in no time at all, I have to bite into his pillow to scream my climax into it. He immediately goes for round two after that, to chase his own. When we reach climax together, he is satisfied, rolling off of me and pulling me close in his arms. I feel exhausted and unable to move on my own.

“I'm glad your body responds so well to me, Leila.” He whispers lovingly in my neck, tenderly running his hands over my body. “I will time it better next time, so you won't get so tired.”

“You weren't lying, Satan. I liked it.” I whisper back, allready feeling sleepy. “This kind of sex has much potential for interesting scenarios, as well...” I continue with a cheeky smile. He laughs, holding me a little tighter. Then a sudden realisation hit me: “Wait a minute!” I try to move, but it's still impossible, I'm so limp. “Did you shred my clothes on purpose to make me angry?!”

“Maybe.” He answers me, still caressing me. He's not even trying to deny it! “I told you, I like it how you are when you're a little angry. Your fury is beautiful to me. And it calms me down, so I won't hurt you.”

“Your mind is weird.” I poke him in the forehead, because I can just manage to do that. “Don't you dare do that again. And you're going to pay, as soon as I can move properly again.”

“Sure.” He's kissing me softly. “Now stop talking and go to sleep, Leila.” I nod and soon I drift off to sleep.

Then a sudden banging on the door startles me awake again! “Oy! Satan! What the hell are ya doin' with my human?!”

Satan growls and gets up, putting on some sweatpants. All the while, the banging on the door continues. He covers me up and then walks to the door, shouting back. “Mammon! You're so dead!”

I can't help but giggle. “Satan.”

“What?”

“I forbid you to kill Mammon.” I say sleepily, giving my first command to him. “You can punch him for me though, for waking me up.” He laughs. “I would do it myself if I could get up.”

**… Again in the Demon Lord's Castle...**

“My young mistress just made another pact, my Lord.” He says as he cuts the cake and serves it.

Lord Diavolo nods, accepting the treat. “Excellent. I like this speed she's suddenly making these pacts.”

Barbatos nods. “Knowing my young mistress, it will now slow down a bit again, my Lord. She will need more encouragement for the next one.”

Diavolo sighs, shaking his head. “Stubborn little human. Do we really need more?”

He nods again. “It will require all seven of them. But there is still time. The Blood Moon is coming up soon. That gives hope for more opportunities”

“I was wondering, Barbatos. How much does she allready know? Is she making use of your abilities?”

“She is.” He says with a fond smile. “But not the ones you'd think she would use, apart from that one time at the Festival. It seems she has adopted a cat.”

Diavolo chokes almost on his tea, as he starts laughing. “Definitely not what I expected to hear.” He says, as his coughing has calmed down again. “Certainly an unique sort of sorceress.”

Barbatos just nods with a smile.


	7. Tricking Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were they thinking, honestly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers from Hard Mode

“So, he's a cat, but only on the inside?” Mammon is watching Beel playing with the string I got from Leila. “He still looks like Beel, but he does act weird...”

“If he just grew some cat ears or tail or something, he would actually be cute.” Leviathan is also watching his brother. Who is rolling around on the floor, wrapping his hands and feet in the string. Because it MOVES! Heh.

“Yeah... I allready think he's acting pretty cute, though.” I say, smiling. “Leila said, he's not really a cat, because she can't understand him when he meows.”

Mammon and Leviathan were allready in my room when I finally managed to get Beelzebub over there. They were pretty surprised when they heard the tale I told them.

“So Leila is now helpin' Satan doin' research?” Mammon looks worried. “Are ya sure that's a good idea? They've been actin' weird to each other, lately. I feel like those two can set the House on fire if they're both ragin', y'know?”

“Yeah. I know” I nod. “They need to solve it. Leila is feeling very unhappy about it, so... I'm sure they'll be fine. Now let's focus on Beel.”

“Allright, allright.” Mammon nods, sighing. “She told me I should trust her more, so I guess that's what I'm gonna do... Ya sayin' ya cooked this potion today, right? What went wrong?”

“Yeah.” Leviathan shakes his head. “Apart from the obvious, which is Beel's hunger...”

“Okay, so listen.” I tell them, petting Beelzebubs head. “Satan and Leila have this theory that Shado's hair ended up in the mixture by accident. But I also didn't have time to add the fragrance, before Beel gulped it down. So, it's one of those two, or both reasons, that caused this. I guess?”

They're both nodding.

“Sounds like you managed to make a pretty crazy potion, huh?” Leviathan says. “It's actually pretty awesome. If you were trying to invent it on purpose, it might have not worked...”

“Hmhm, yeahh... I just have a great idea!” Mammon starts snickering. “Maybe we should try to recreate it! And let Lucifer drink it. Hehehe! Think about it: Lucifer as a cat. That's gotta be hilarious!”

“Ugh, Mammon, be serious.” I tell him. But I can't help laughing by the idea of it.

Leviathan is snickering too. “Still though, James. I would like to see that. Lucifer, with the brain of a cat.”

“Is that really a good idea?” I'm allready half convinced to join this prank. Even though I love Lucifer, he can use it to be less serious, sometimes...

“He wouldn't really know it right? Look at Beel. He's happy. We probably won't get in trouble afterwards! We gotta do it!” I'm convinced and nod. Mammon rubs his hands with a mischievious glint in his eyes. “Allright then! Let's start cookin' up this potion of yours, James!”

“We need this.” Leviathan plucks another hair from my sweater.

A little later I have made the potion. It looks exactly the same as the one I made this afternoon. It smells the same as well.

“Ya sure we made it right? This is the stuff?” Mammon looks into my cauldron.

“Yeah, that's it.” Beel had become back to normal on his own a while ago, with no memories of being a cat, except he liked the petting. But we told him the story and he was also up for pranking Lucifer.

“We can test it easily.” Leviathan says, scooping up a bit on a spoon and quickly stuff it into Mammons mouth. “By doing... THIS!”

“Wh-! Mmrup?”

“Wow, Levi.” Beel says, shaking his head. “I didn't know you could be this mean, forcing it on Mammon like that.”

“Eh.” Leviathan shrugs. “He owes me money. Let's say his debt with me is forfeit now.”

“Levi! Ya sonnuva...! Whadaya think you're do... MEOOW?!”

We all burst out laughing hearing that!

“Meow! Quit it!” Mammon quickly covers his mouth when he hears himself talk.

“Wait! So he's a cat now? It worked!” Leviathan grins.

“I ain't meow cat!”

“But I'd say he's halfway there...” Beelzebub grins as well. “One spoonful seems not be enough to get the full effect.”

“Uh-huh” Leviathan is nodding, inspecting his brother. “That's good to know.”

“Change me back right MEOW!”

We all burst out laughing again! This is even more hilarious than we thought!

“It's almost like Mammon is cute now.” Beelzebub pets him on the head.

“Yeah, crazy...” Leviathan does the same.

Mammon starts blushing. “What's so crazy about that? Meooow...” He starts purring under the attention, then suddenly swats everyone away. “Ugh! Stop petting me meow! Somethin' is happenin' with Leila again!”

“What do you mean? She's making a pact with Satan?” We all look at him curiously. “How do you know this, Mammon?” I ask.

“I dunno! I just know.” He growls. The potion seemed to have been instantly wore off by his worry. “I sense all these heightened emotions from her, just after she's makin' a pact with someone. Grrr! What's he doin' to her!” He's about to stomp out of the door to interrupt whatever is happening, but I stop him.

“Leave them alone, Mammon. They have a relationship, so let them figure it out. Just be happy you don't sense it every time they're doing something.”

“Lololol! That would be awkward!” Leviathan laughs, but Mammon can't see the humor of it.

“Let's focus on what we're doing, allright? Get your mind off it.” I drag Mammon back to the cauldron. “Now, how are we going to do this?”

We come up with a plan, to trick Lucifer into drinking the potion. Then I'm on my way to his room. When I pass by Satans room, suddenly Mammon comes walking up, still agitated. He bangs on the door and starts yelling. Demanding to know what is happening. I guess he really can't help himself. I decide to wait around for a second to see if I need to intervene.

“Mammon! You're so dead!” I hear Satans voice shouting back. He opens the door a minute later, only wearing sweatpants and looking furious. “Leila commanded me not to kill you, so you're in luck, Mammon.” He punches him in the stomach. Not even hard, probably also by Leila's command. “But you woke her up, so this is what you get for that. Now go away and let her sleep.”

It looks for a moment Mammon wants to fight him, but he decides against it, since Leila seems okay and capable of giving commands to Satan. Satan sees me snickering as Mammon walks off and grins at me. Then he closes his door again.

I knock on his door when I reach Lucifers room. I'm a little nervous. It can be a bit dangerous to prank Lucifer. Even for me. He won't really hurt me, but he'll give me some sort of punishment for sure, if he catches on too soon... Still the others thought it was best if I went. Lucifer would punish them much more severe. They're not wrong.

“Ah, James.” He says smiling, as he opens the door and sees me. “Do you need something?”

“Not really, Lucifer.” I tell him after giving him a kiss. – That always works to get him a good mood. – “I just came by to force you into taking a little break from working. You have headaches so often, lately.”

“Allright.” He invites me in. “I was actually planning to have one right now.” Liar. But eh, I'm in.

“I brought you a refreshment, if you like to taste it? I made it myself.” I say with a smile. I'm not lying here, right? “I know you like hot beverages, but maybe this helps against the headaches.”

“You brought me a drink? How very thoughtful...” Lucifer looks at me inquisitively as he drinks the special drink, laced with the potion. As I look at him in the same way: Will it work? “Hmm... It tastes quite good, James. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just looking if you allready felt any different...” I stroke his forehead, as if to check to see if his headache is subsiding allready. But actually to check if he would start purring from my touch.

He's smiling when I do it, but I see his smile change into a smirk, as he grabs my hand. “What, is there something on my face? Or are you waiting for your potion to take effect?” He pulls me close into his arms and whispers in my ear, the way he knows makes me shiver. “Well, you're wasting your time if you wait for that, James. Potions like that don't work on me.” He lets his lips brush the skin of my neck as he continues. “You see, to a certain degree, I'm able to resist the effects of potions and elixers. You need to use something stronger if you want me to fall victim to a prank like this. Like Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup...”

He let's me go and smirks triumphantly at my blushing face. “Okay, good to know.” I whisper a bit breathless. I don't know how he always has this effect on me, but it kind of feels so amazing each time.

Lucifer counts that as a confession. “So tell me, what exactly were you trying to do? Wait, don't tell me: I just remembered. I saw you, Leila, Satan and a very strange acting Beel going to Satans room a couple hours ago. He was meowing, I believe?”

“Well yeah...” I think it's best to be honest now. Lucifer is always kinder if I do that. “But to be fair, I really did want for you to be able to relax a bit. And since you won't do that out of your own, I thought if you play as a cat for a few hours, you'd feel better afterwards...”

“Is that right?” He laughs. I don't think he's angry! Yay! “And are you sure that Mammon didn't instructed you to film me, playing as a cat?”

“Um...”

“That's what I thought.” He nods, still smiling. “Are you prepared to face the concequences?” He pulls me close again. “Since you've been honest with me, I'll let you pick your own punishment. You can spent the night in bed with me... Or you can sit on my lap and pretend to be a cat... Or you can meow for me in your cutest voice...”

“I mean.” I say with a cheeky grin. “I can do all of those for you, Lucifer.” I give him a kiss. “I'm sure all of that helps you relax for a bit too, right?”

“No doubt.” He snuggles me close. “Just don't think you will get any sleep tonight.” Then he kisses me passionately and leads me towards his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a woman, I can't really with confidence write about too intimate content between two men.  
> IMO James and Lucifer are a cute couple. So I wrote it as best as I could. I hope that it is enjoyable. :)


	8. An Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is this going to work, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write it as awkward as possible...   
> Still, I hope you like! ;)

After I slept for a few hours, I'm able to move around again. But I still have a problem. I'm in Satans room and I literally don't have anything to wear! So time for him to be a good boyfriend. Or how did he call it? Mate. Must be a demon-thing to call your partner that. It's whatever, honestly.

“Hey, wake up.” I shake him. He grumbles something and crawls on top of me, kissing me in his half-sleep. Oh no, sir! Not gonna happen! “Hey, stop that! Wake up.” I make sure it's not a suggestion this time.

“What. It's too early to wake up, Leila. Go to sleep. Or do you want to go another round?” He grins sleepily.

“Ugh, be serious.” I roll my eyes, but can't help laugh. “You have to give me something to wear, so I can go to my room. I need clothes for school.” I get up and wrap the entire bedsheet around my body, so he is left without cover.

He's still not getting up, but instead looks appreciatively at how I look now. “You could go like that. It looks cute on you.” He says smiling, while folding his hands under his head. I swear, has he suddenly turned into Belphegor?

“Okay, then. I do that.” I walk regally, with my bedsheets wrapped around me, to the door. “But I hold you responsible if I walk into Asmo, looking like this...” I say over my shoulder.

In an instant he blocks my way. His eyes flash again. Oh, he's very much awake now! “On second thought, I think it's best if I escort you.”  
He gets dressed and gives me one of his sweaters. It's a bit too big, since he's much taller and broader than me, but it feels very nice. It's like I'm wearing him. “What are you grinning about?” He wants to know.

“Hm? Oh nothing.” I say with innocent eyes as I wrap my arms around myself snuggling in his sweater. 

He grins as he catches on and kisses me. Then he picks me up in his arms, carrying me out of the door. “Let's get you to your room.”

I'm telling him I can walk on my own, but he's not listening. He kisses me all the way up the attic. It's really not fair how much better the senses of demons are compared to humans. Any normal person would have dropped me allready!

“Ah, there you are...” Belphegor wakes up from my bed.

I'm a bit surprised to find him here. “How come you're here, Belphie?” I say as Satan releases me.

“I was just waiting for you to came back.” He says, lazily walking towards me to hug and kiss me. “What are you wearing?”

“Oh that. Satan shredded my clothes.” I send Satan another dirty look for good measure, I haven't forgiven him for that! He just smirks at me standing with his arms crossed in my doorway. “So I needed something to get here. Anyway, I'm going to shower.” I see glimmers sparkle in both their eyes. “Alone.” I tell them, so that it is clear. “I'll see you guys later, allright?”

When I'm out of the shower and properly dressed again, I see them both hanging out on my bed. Reading, petting Shado. They seem friendly enough, but I can still sense some tension. I sigh. I guess we need to talk about this new situation. 

“So.” I say as I sit in my comfy chair. Shado immediately comes sitting on my lap. My sweet little cat with the big fluffy tail still thinks me the favorite. I spoil him with scratches under the chin and cheeks as he starts purring loudly.

“So.”

“This feels awkward, guys.” I tell them. “What am I going to do about that? I feel a bit guilty... It's not that one of you is second choice or not good enough. You know?”

“Why should you feel guilty?” Belphegor shrugs. “We knew you're not used to Devildom relationships. Still we both want you. It's our problem, if we make it a problem.”

“It will get some getting used to.” Satan nods. “We will try to not make it a problem. We're both not like Mammon.”

I laugh a little. No, they're not. “But how does this normally work then? In Devildom relationships? Is there really no competition? No jealousy?”

“You know, we would lie to you if we say that there isn't.” Belphegor says. “But it is pretty common for females to have multiple mates down here.”

“Exactly.” Satan nods. “As you may have noticed, there are far less female demons than there are males. It's just how it is. And so, if a female decides she wants a demon as her mate, the other she may allready have, just has to accept it, or withdraw himself from the relationship. It's basicly why Mammon and Levi are incapable to have one for long.”

I laugh a little again. Yeah I can imagine that.

“Still, since you took us as your mates at the same time, we want to have some say in the matter if you decide to have more.” Belphegor looks me in the eyes. “Demon females usually couldn't care less about the feelings of her mates. But you're a human, more sensitive, so you must have some idea how it must feel for us...” He sighs. “It's not easy to accept, you know? I knew I made Satan jealous by making the pact first and sleep with you.” 

Satan nods and confirms. “You did. I was out of my mind with anger and jealousy.”

“And when you accepted him last night, body and soul, it was seriously rough on me. I could sense it too. Just like Mammon. And I really didn't want to make a scene about it, like he did. I don't want to hurt you with our jealousy. So I came here, to be at least in your surroundings, with your stuff and your smell...”

“Now that you have accepted us both, we feel less jealous towards each other.” Satan says and Belphegor nods. “And since we're so different in character and behaviour, there will hardly be any competition between us. We both know different ways to make you happy and that's why you accepted us. But if you take a new mate, the dynamics would change again.”

“I'm allready feeling weird about having two...” I tell them and they laugh.

“Don't underestimate Asmo.” Satan says, half laughing, half serious. “I know you two are just friends now, but he is still the Avatar of Lust. And if he feels this magical connection that we have now with you, he might just decide that friendship isn't enough for him.”

“Really?” I'm surprised. “Isn't making this connection kind of like a confirmation for feelings that are allready there? It's been like that so far, at least...” I give them both a beaming smile And they smile back.

“I guess so.” Belphegor grins cheekily. “But still. Asmo is a different kind of demon. His feelings are often getting mixed up by his lust. Even if he truly sees James and you as his friends, he still could get confused by just a simple kiss. Especially when he has this magical bond with you.”

“Indeed.” Satan confirms. “Before he made a pact with James, he couldn't care less about him. After he made the pact he seemed completely in love with him. And that was a normal pact. Yours is definitely different for a demon to experience.”

I sigh. “Well anyway, I haven't decided on any of the others if I want a pact with them. I know Lucifer wants me to make one with everyone, but you know. It's really been a rollercoaster of emotions. I don't think I want more of that, right now.” They seem relieved to hear that and then nod, understanding. “I first want to get used to having four pacts for now. And then there's the exams where I need to show up all those demons to prove that I am better than them!” They're both laughing loudly now.

“You're definitely better than the average RAD student.” Satan says. “But not better than Belphie and me...” He challenges me and Belphegor grins wickedly in confirmation. So I throw the pillow that's on my chair at them. Then I have to run as they both try to catch me to punish me for having too much nerve for a human. With kisses. So what kind of punishment is that, really?


	9. Satan's Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan gives Leila an extra lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a while ago, to put somewhere in this part of the series. But the way this part was going, it didn't really fit anywhere.  
> Still it has a bunch of my headcannons I want to share.  
> So imagine this lesson somewhere between Satan and Leila becoming lovers and the first exam ;)

“Satan?”

“Hm?” He doesn't look up from his book, though I know he is listening.

Satan and I are studying in the library at the House of Lamentation. He is my and James tutor after all. I'm sitting on the couch, legs crossed, books and notebooks and what-not all strewn around me and on the sidetable. Yes, I know. I make a mess. It's still not as bad as his room.  
At the moment I'm studying a class he is not taking himself. Probably because he allready knows all about it: Demon Biology. It's about, like the name says: How does the demon body work. And right now, I'm learning about reproduction. I allready figured out it's mostly like human bodies. Only everything takes longer, basicly. Demonic kids stay kids for thousands of years, for example. Oof! Poor demonic-moms!  
But that's not the point I want to ask about. I need to know something that isn't in this course, for some reason.

“Can demons reproduce with humans?” I ask in my most innocent voice, so he won't get the wrong idea.

It doesn't help. He gets a glint in his eyes as he smirks. “Yes.”

“Oh, okay.” I nod. “And humans and angels?” I'm trying an even more convincing innocent tone. Please don't get the wrong idea!

Now he frowns and I can see by the angry glow in his eyes, he didn't like that question as much as the first. “Yes.”

“And demons and angels?”

He definitely looks disgusted now. “No.”

I nod. “Okay, thanks.” And I make a note in my notebook. Then I go back to studying.

“You can't ask all these questions, especially the first one, and then not explain to me why you want to know.” He closes his book and comes sit next to me.

I look at him with big innocent eyes. “Oh, no reason...”

He doesn't believe me. “I mean, I liked the first question, because you know I'm open for practicing that with you, Leila.” He kisses me and pulls me up on his lap, making me blush. “I'm annoyed by your second question and I will kill any angel you consider doing that with.” He says threateningly, eyes flaring angry again. “And I'm disgusted by the very idea of your third question. So, tell me.”

“It's just, I was reading here in my Demon Biology about reproduction. It's only about demons, you know? But then I remembered something I had read in the bible once.”

His eyes go big and he laughs out loud now. “The bible? I never thought I would hear that word here in the Devildom!”

“Hey! Don't laugh! I didn't want to tell you, but you wanted to know!” I try to get away, but he won't let me.

“Allright, fair enough. Tell me.”

“Right. So...” I start. “Theres this small passage in Genesis that the 'sons of heaven' took wives out of human females. Meaning sex. Because they found them attractive, or something.”

“Humans are attractive to us, yes. You know that.” He's trying to kiss me again and I try to avoid it, because I have more to say. He is not impressed by my struggling. “Don't wriggle so much, I'm only going to hold you tighter.”

I'm trying not to blush, but it's hopeless. “Anyway, according to the bible, the sons of heaven are fallen angels, so demons, like you guys. But I figured, since you used to be angels, angels may have 'taken wives' out of human females too.”

“Of course they did. I know for a fact Belphie did. Humans are attractive to angels as well.” He nods like it's common knowledge. “They probably just didn't put that information in that bible of yours.”

“You don't have to be a jerk about it, this is how I was raised!” I yell at him in defense.

For a second, I think I see him wanting to argue back, but then he shakes his head. “Fine.”

“Anyway,” I continue. “I thought so too. Since Lilith was an angel and she wanted a human man. So it's not only the male demons and angels that do that.”

“Is that what you wanted to know?”

“I'm just trying to understand all this. Nothing of it is written in my studybooks. Nothing about what the offspring would be like. Like its forbidden or something.”

“Well it is forbidden. But we do it anyway, when we get the chance.” He pulls me close now. Kissing me fiercely, taking my breath away. Once he is done, I need to recover for a bit. He looks pleased by that result.

“You're terrible.” I tell him. He just smirks. “Why is it that humans are so attractive to demons and angels? I think we're just normal and that you guys and the angels I have met so far, are much more beautiful.”

“Hmm...” He thinks. “Even though humans are physically the weakest in the Three Worlds, they are the most attractive to us. Humans are the favorites of Father's Creation. Both angels and demons know this. You humans all have a certain beauty, I suppose. But more importantly, you are the only ones with the souls, which makes you shine like jewels to us. You're unique that way. Your lives may be short, but your souls live forever, just like we do.” He looks at me. “Demons would want your soul, to destroy it, so that you don't exist anymore. It's a form of jealousy. Lower tier demons even think they would become more beautiful or powerful when eating souls.” He shakes his head. “Idiots. Angels would want your soul to go to the Celestial Realm, to be safe from us, so that you can be reborn again, if you wish.”

“But you don't want my soul.”

“I don't.” He shakes his head and embraces me. “I want to protect it. So that you will exist forever. Because I love you. When demons, in particular fallen angels, start to love a human, that is what happens. It's the little piece of angel that we kept.”

“I love you too.”

He grins hearing that. “Now, what was it with that awful idea of angels and demons reproducing?”

“Yeah, well. That's what I think is weird about it. Didn't you used to be the same?”

“It's not weird. Our genes changed, when becoming demons. We became darkness from light. The Sins against the Virtues. There's no mixing that. We wouldn't even want to.” He looks disgusted again and then continues. “It's humans that form the connection between demons and angels. Even when you're so weak, you're still going strong, judging by your worlds population. I can see why Diavolo needs the Human World for his so-called dream. Humans are the link, because both angels and demons have interest in you.”

“I feel like we're being used now...” I say with a sad voice. “Like pawns in a chessgame.”

“It wouldn't surprise me...” He says. “But in the meantime, I will be always on your side. I promise.”  
Then suddenly. “Now come here. I want to give you special tutoring about reproduction between demons and humans...” I let out a yelp and laugh as he grabs me and pins me down on the couch, hovering over me. I see the desire in his eyes, before he whispers. “Be a good student...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sons of Heaven (aka fallen angels) are mentioned in the bible in Genesis 6 : 1-4  
> Apparently the offspring between demons and humans are Nephilim. Assumingly giants. But you know: Use your own imagination for that, right? :)
> 
> (Also: FYI, Leila is using birth control, obviously. It's just not a really romantic thing to write about in a story :p)


	10. Learning History of the Devildom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying history... Satan isn't good in making it exciting.

**James POV**

Satan is smiling. No fake one. A genuine smile. He has gathered us in the library again. Me, Leila, Luke and also Simeon this time. I can tell that he's is feeling happy, being in a pact with Leila. They finally worked out their problems.  
Belphegor doesn't seem to have much problems with Satan joining the relationship. As long as she is happy, he would do anything for her. Which is really something, because he doesn't like to share in normal circumstances. He still tries to claim all of her time, of course.  
He's not here now, Satan won't allow him to be distracting for Leila during his lectures anymore, but he basicly moved back into the attic again. And since Satan is less clingy than him, she can give him a lot of her time. It seems to work out well, so far, and I'm happy for it.

“Today we're going to be learning about Devildom history.”

“Oohh, Professor Satan!” Simeon laughs as he makes the same joke Leila did, a few days ago.

Satan sends him a frown. He's really bothered by Simeon being so friendly with Leila, but when he sees her laughing, telling him she made the same joke, he calms down. He's not going to pick a fight with the angel in her presence.  
So instead he sighs. “So yesterday it was Luke and today you're joining as well, Simeon?”

Luke confirms, unaware of Satans tension towards the other angel. “Well, Solomon had more business with Lord Diavolo, so since we don't have a tutor, Leila invited us again.”

“Yes, I wonder what he and Diavolo could be doing together?” Simeon thinks out loud and I see Leila nod. I know she's planning to find out.

“Leila said that Asmo was to come as well?” Luke asks. “But we saw him going into town with Mammon earlier...”

“So, he's skipping huh...” Satan frowns for a moment as his eyes flare up. Then he decides it's not worth it. “Well, whatever. Let's get started. The Devildom came into being alongside the Celestial Realm and exists in tandem with it. It's the dark to the Celestial Realm's light...”

It's a pretty dry lecture. Satan doesn't really know how to make it more fun and both Luke and Leila are sagging towards each other on the couch. “This is going to take a while...”

“... And that's how the Celestial War broke out.” Satan sees that his audience is falling half asleep, so he decides to wake us up.

“Uuhhg...” Luke groans. “We're here for three hours and only reached the Celestial War?” Leila nods and yawns. Then she looks aplogetic to Satan who had noticed it and frowned...

Satan smiles again. She just has that effect on him, I guess. “Allright, Leila. Time for a question.” He says in a friendly tone and I see Simeon watching them with a mysterious smile. He has also noticed that it's just impossible for Satan to get mad at her. “Shortly after the Devildom came into existence, what covered it's surface?”

“A forest?”

“Wow, seems you know your stuff don't you, Leila?” Simeon compliments her, but she fidgets with the sleeves of her sweater. “In the old days a primeval forest stretched out over the entire Devildom.”

“That's correct. Was that just a lucky guess?” Satan asks her. She blushes and he grins. “Try pay better attention, from now on.” Then he continues, looking at me. “Allright, next question. There is a sculpture at the entrance of the Devildom royal tomb. What is depicted in the relief, James?”

“A three legged crow.” I know this one.

“Correct. Did you review your material before coming today?” Satan compliments me and Leila sticks out her tongue at me:  
 _It's not like I had much time, lately._  
 _Too busy kissing demons?_  
She laughs.  
“When you two are done, let's continue.” Satan says with a laugh in his voice. Our demons still think our silent conversations are adorable. “Yes, it is believed that we demons derive our power from the three legged crow.”

“So then why is it that in some regions in the Human World they think it's a creature of heavenly wisdom? Or a creature that lives in the sun?” I had done some reseach, and it still baffles me.

“Crows have different meanings in different parts of the Human World. Mostly through mythology, which was introduced by demons.” Simeon answers. “Isn't the company that makes the DDD called Yatagarasu? I believe that's the Japanese three legged crow of mythology.”

“Simeon, why are you even here if you know all of this allready?” Luke wants to know.

Simeon just smiles again and says. “Now, now, Luke... I don't see the harm in me being here.”

Satan rolls his eyes. He probably sees a lot of harm. Heh. “Let's see... Oh yes. The Devildom in the aftermath of the Great Celestial War...”

Luke groans. “He's still not done yet?” He sags again against Leila. “Uuhhg... I'm dying...” She just laughs a little, as Satan is looking sternly at her.

Hours and hours later, both Luke and Leila have fallen asleep against each other on the couch. I myself am barely awake. Satans lecture was really, really long...

Simeon sighs, whispering to Satan. “Look at them, Satan. Don't you think you've gone on a little too long?”

“Well, I can't help it, It takes a lot of time to go over all the material.” He looks at Leila a bit guilty. He knows she still gets tired quickly.

“Well, I suppose that's true, but still...” Simeon gently pats him on the back, then chuckles. “I can't help thinking, our history is so violent. Did you ever think we would be able to study it in peace together like this? It really is amazing.”

“Hmm... I can't say that I did.” Satan smiles slightly.

“Exactly. And we owe it all to James and Leila here.” He strokes Leila's hair and gently squeezes my shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Satan hisses at him, seeing Simeon touching his girl.

Simeons smiles innocently. “What do you mean? I was just stroking her hair...”

“Don't touch Leila.”

I laugh a little. “Relax Satan. There's no harm in that...” I say sleepily.

“Wait Satan, are you actually jealous?” Simeon asks with an innocent voice, but he smirks at the demon.

Satan is blushing. “It's nothing like that. Just don't touch her...” He says posessively.

Simeon just chuckles. “If you say so... But if you are, you don't need to worry about me.” He says mysteriously again.

**Leila POV**

I knock on the door of Asmodeus room.

“Come iiin, Sunshine!” Asmodeus musical voice rings out and I smile. Belphegor next to me rolls his eyes.

Before I open the door, he pulls me in his arms and quickly gives me a kiss. “You really didn't have to come along, Belphie.” I whisper to him. “I'm not going to sleep with him.”

“I know you won't, because I'm here to prevent it.” He whispers back. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Like I can't take care of myself all of a sudden? “Anyway, let's get to studying with Asmo.” He continues with a grin, as he sees my face.

Asmodeus is surprised for a moment, as he watches Belphegor walking in, making a beeline to his perfectly made bed, sprinkled with perfume, and sprawling himself out on it, like he owns the place. Then he shrugs and sets his attention on me.

“Look at this, Sunshine. It's just UNBELIEVABLE!” He exclaims dramatically. “Satan's evil! Absolutely EVIL! It's so cruel! Look what he is making me do! This is so much work!” He pulls me to his bed too and sets me down on the edge. His other arm full with a giant stack of history books, which he puts on my lap, to get another stack. “Okay... I get it, I shouldn't have gone shopping with Mammon and skip Satans lecture, but still!” He sits next to me and spreads out all the books over his bed and on Belphegor, who grins wickedly, listening to his brothers complaints. “I was planning to only shop for an hour and slip in to listen to him after that, but shopping took more time than I thought, you know?”

“When was the last time you were able to only shop for an hour?” I ask him innocently.

Amodeus is quiet for a second and Belphegor is snickering. “Anyway, I didn't mean to skip!” He ignores my question, instead he takes my hand and looks into my eyes mournfully. “Picking out clothes just takes so much time. The hours just flew by. You're on my side, right Leila? Isn't Satan just being awful?”

“Weeell... You didn't hear this from me, but...” I look around as if to watch for eavesdroppers, then whisper in his ear, loud enough for Belphegor to hear it too. “He does have some traits from Lucifer when it comes to anger and punishments...”

Both of them burst out laughing.

“But you shouldn't have done it in the first place you know, Asmo. Satan is sacrificing up his time for tutoring us.”

He huffs. “Satan is just jealous of how I look, that's why he's doing this.”

“Let's just get to studying, Asmo.” I sigh. There's no point making Asmodeus see what he had done wrong. “Complaining won't make it go better.”

“Yeah. I guess I better get to it. As much as I don't want to.”

“Come on Asmo, we will get top grades together! Better than Satans, deal?” He laughs at that and nods.

“That's our goal.” Asmodeus grins. I hear Belphegor snicker again and try punching him. But he catches me and quickly sneaks in a kiss. “Ugh, could you two not do that in front of me? It makes me distracted and then I want to do totally different things than studying, here on my bed...” He goes to sit next to his brother, with his back against the headboard.

“I'll ask you questions from the material we went over today, okay Asmo?” I sit at their feet on the bed with my legs crossed, collecting the books around me. “Let's see... Shortly after the Devildom came into existence, what covered it's surface?”

“Oh, that's an easy one!” Asmodeus claps in his hands, happily. I can't help thinking he's a bit like Luke when he is genuinely happy like this. “It was a forest.”

“Correct.” Belphegor mumbles, yawning.

“Will we even get questions this easy on the exam?” Asmodeus sighs.

“Well, to be honest. Before today, I didn't know the answer to that question.” I tell him. “So I guess it's all relative what is easy and what isn't, you know? Let's see... next question....” I look into the books, so I don't see both of them looking fondly at me: I made Asmodeus feel good about studying with just one comment. “There's this relief sculpture at the entrance of the Devildom royal tomb. Do you know what is depicted?”

“That's a two-horned beast, of course!”

“Incorrect.” Belphegor tells him, half-asleep. “It's a three legged crow.”

“Oh! Oh, I guess you're right.” Asmodeus looks in his books to check and nods.

We pick up studying and questioning again, until Asmodeus has enough of it.

“Hey, what do you say we take a break, hm?” He snuggles close to me as he is asuming Belphegor is asleep. “You must feel worn out too right, Leila? After having to endure all those lessons from Satan and making two pacts on top of that...” He suggestively wiggles his eyebrows. Ugh, I really hate how making a pact made Mammon go on a rampage. How can you keep secrets in this House? “For better or worse, the exams are tomorrow, right? Would it be a good idea to feel completely exhausted by the time we have to take the test?”

“I guess not... I do feel tired. But do you think we know everything now?”

“Leila, you get tired so quick. You're still not completely recovered, I know that. You deserve some relaxation. I know you will do amazing tomorrow. Because you are amazing. So let's relax and de-stress for a bit now, okay?”

“I guess I would like that...”

“Yay!” He whispers excitedly. “Do you want to take a bath? You don't have a bath in your room, right? And afterwards I give you a massage?” He snuggles against me some more.

“Or... I take you back to your room and massage you under the shower and we can have a good nights rest together in each others arms.” Belphegor says lazily, while yawning. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and shoots a pointed look to his brother over my shoulder. I only see Asmodeus rolling his eyes at him.

“That sounds nice, Belphie. Let's do that.” I kiss him on the cheek and now I do see the triumphant smirk he sends to Asmodeus. Oh well, I guess he was right that Asmodeus would want to try something...

“See ya tomorrow, Asmo.” Belphegor says, as he lifts me up in his arms, like Satan did this morning. Carrying me and kissing me all the way up to the attic.

When we get there, we undress each other and have a nice shower together, afterwards we snuggle up in each others arms and fall asleep.


	11. The Actual Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days of exams with some family fluff in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sweet, don't forget to brush your teeth afterwards ;)

Exams day 1

**James POV**

During the magical potions exam... We need to brew the Elixer of Cerebral Stimulation. After all the struggling we had with that, I know this potion by heart, now. So I quickly gather up the ingredients: Powdered unicorn hoof, bittergrass root and caladrius blood. I also get some shaved leuce bark to add as fragrance later. I got this in the bag! I just have to make sure I don't accidently add a cat hair... heh.

But Beelzebub is complaining. “Aww... I'm so hungry, I can't think straight... It all smells like cake...”

“Yeah well, tough for you Beel.” I hear Leila tell him. She puts up a forcefield around her own and mine potion-making station. “I won't let you fail James, because you're hungry.” Then she continues with her own potion, ignoring him further.

Beelzebub looks up at her, surprised, then grins a little embarrassed. I chuckle. I know he kind of likes it that she is sometimes so tough on him. He told me that he needs that from her, sometimes. And it's true: Beelzebub toughens himself up and struggles through the exam, without eating his ingredients or drinking his potion. He will get a reasonable grade for his exam, at least.

During the Devildom history test... I breeze through most of the questions. They're about the Celestial War. The Devildom royal tomb. The origins of The Celestial Realm and the Devildom. All topics Satan thoroughly tutored us about.

I see Leila struggle with it a bit. It was really hard for her to stay awake during Satans lesson. Even if she studied extra with Belphegor and Asmodeus, it was so much information at once for her tired mind.

Satan glances worried in her direction, when he hears her sighing over her test. But he can't help her anymore. She has to do it on her own now. She will probably do fine, perfectionist as she is.  
Mammon, in the meantime, tries to sneak the answers from Satans sheet, but he notices and doesn't give him a chance. Just sending him a dangerous look.

Halfway through the exam, it looks like Belphegor has fallen asleep. He probably allready finished it, as he is lying on his desk, but so that Leila can look on his answer sheet. But she completely ignores it. Too focussed on her own work. I see that he looks at her with one eye and then smiles, taking back his sheet and lie on top of it with his arms and head, so that Mammon can't look on it. Falling asleep for real now.

“W-Well, we made it through today at least...” Mammon sighs. He looks tired and not very hopeful about his chances of a good grade.

Leviathan is much the same. “Yeah, but we've got another day tomorrow.” Although he thinks he did well on all the classes of today. Tomorrow are most of the practical exams...

“What the... Look at Belphie! Still sleepin' since halfway through the exams!”

“You think he finished the test?” Mammon and Leviathan inspect their sleeping brother, then shrug. “Well, whatever. Not my problem. Let's get out of here.”

I watch as Leila walks up to him and softly kisses him awake. I decide to hang with them for a bit, I want to know how they did. He grins, half-asleep as he pulls her on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist. “Hmmm... Finally you have learned how to wake me up...” He mumbles in her ear and she giggles. “Is the test over?”

“Yes.” She sighs with a worried expression. “I hope I did well... Did you finish it Belphie? You fell asleep.”

“Don't worry, I'm sure you did fine, Leila. And yeah, I finished it early, so I napped a bit. I always feel they give us too much time to do these exams. You could easily do it in half the time.”

She grimaces, sending him a look. “I needed the full time, you know.” She wants to get off his lap, but he grins and won't let her.

“I needed the full time, as well.” I tell him. “It was really tough.”

“That's because it was all new for you two. If you were more used to it, and study more often with me or Satan, you get through these exams easily. The others just don't know how to study and take exams.” He's thinking, then a bright smile appears on his face. “That's why you two are going to study and hang out with Satan and me tonight. In the planetarium. I'll text him to come.”

Leila and I look at each other, then shrug: Why not? It definitely can't hurt to study some extra.

**Leila POV**

Only it doesn't seem like we're going to study. When I arrive in the planetarium, I see that James, Satan and Belphie are allready there. They're lying on the floor under the magical roof on a pile of blankets and pillows. Just as Belphegor and I did, a couple days ago. I blush a little, remembering it. Though now it looks less intimate. We're going stargazing.

Belphegor sees me walk in and comes to fetch me. He doesn't lock the door this time. He pulls me on the floor in between him and Satan. So now all four of us are in a circle, looking up at the Devildom sky. Our heads close together.

“I'm not complaining about this arrangement exactly, Belphie.” Satan says as he takes my other hand and kisses it. His other hand under his head. “But it doesn't look like were going to study. Unless this is an extra curricular I didn't know about?”

Belphegor grins. “Oh, yeah. Well... I changed my mind about that. I made the pact with Leila here, a couple days ago.” Belphegor starts explaining. “It was the best day of my entire life. Not only for the obvious reason...” He squeezes my hand. I feel Satan shift a bit uncomfortable. “Don't worry, Satan. I wont get into details about that night. Those are private. I just want to show you something. Something you deserve to know. You too, James. Something Leila made me realize was here the entire time ever since the Fall. If I had known this then, I wonder how I would have done things differently...”

“It's okay, Belphie.” I hear James say, as if he knows what Belphegor means. “It's forgiven.”

It's confusing to me to hear that. I know James and Belphegor had a rough start, he told me that, but he never told me exactly what. If he doesn't want to tell me, it's probably best if I don't know it, though. It's something between them.

“Anyway.” Belphegor clears his throat, as his voice is a bit unstable. “Leila and I were searching the skies for matching stars. Like mine and Beels twin stars over there. They appeared over the skies of the Devildom after the Celestial War.” He points up at the ceiling. Satan knows where to look, but James needs some help. “We couldn't find anything at first. So Leila suggested we could find something different...” He kisses my hand so sweetly, almost like in gratitude.

“Such as?” Satan asks the exact question Belphegor did a few days ago.

“A star that can be seen in all Three Worlds.” I say, allready looking at Lilith's star. “As symbol for our connection.”

“Exactly!” Belphegor sounds enthousiast now. “And we know such a star exists, don't we Satan?” He starts pointing up again so that James can find it too. “Do you know what she said when I told her that star appeared on the skies of all Three Wolrds, after the Celestial War?”

Silence.

Then James asks. “Is it Lilith's star?”

Satan sucks in his breath and Belphegor asks surprised. “Yes, actually. How did you know?”

“James and I often think alike about these kind of things, Belphie.”

“Yeah, it's like a symbol for Lilith's descendants.” James is thinking out loud, just as I did. “It's shining bright. But it's flickering, unlike most stars. As a symbol for the transience of human lives. That's amazing! I'm so glad you showed me this, Belphie!” James rolls towards Belphegor to hug him tightly. Belphegor laughs loudly and happy and hugs him back. Then he rolls back to look at the star again.

“Its so bright.” Satan says softly, staring at the star. “Lilith must have so many descendants in the Human World... And we never even knew it. She was never really gone. She will never be gone. Thanks for sharing this with me, Belphie.”

“Of course. I was going to tell it to everyone. I actually wanted to tell Beel first. But since it was Leila's discovery...” He's quiet for a bit. “You see. I'm having a hard time sharing her, Satan. It's not something I'm comfortable with. But us three are closest to Leila, I felt like you deserved to know first. Even before Beel. To show that I will try to make this relationship work, I guess...” He sighs. “For her.”

“Thanks, Belphie.” I try to roll towards him to give him a kiss. “Satan, let go of my hand.” I giggle.

“Of course.” Satan chuckles and lets go. “It's hard for me too, Belphie.” He tugs me back immediately, after I gave Belphegor a hug and a kiss. “But I will try to make it work as well.”

James starts typing on his DDD. “I'm telling the others to get here. We should tell them now.”

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **James:** Guys.  
< **James:** Come to the planetarium, immediately.  
< **James:** Yes, this is a command.  
< **James: (Happy-Demon sticker)**

I laugh as a lot of confused reactions appear on screen, it's really not like James to be like that. But one by one they all come to the planetarium. Where they see us lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. James tells them to join us and when eventually everyone is here, Belphegor tells his story again.  
Safe to say, a lot of different emotions were released from the other five brothers by the time he is finished. It's a very good day. They're all so close and connected now. I quietly sing some lyrics for all of them:

_Like a sign. Like a dream_   
_You're my amaranthine_   
_You are all I needed, believe me_   
_Like we drift in a stream_   
_Your beauty serene_   
_There's nothing else_   
_In life I ever need_   
_My dream, amaranthine_

“Lucifer, are ya cryin'?”

“Don't be ridiculous, Mammon.” Lucifer tells him. He lays a hand on his and Leviathan shoulders, as they stand on each side of him, and squeezes while looking up. “I was just busy in the kitchen with cutting onions.”

“Sure ya were.” Mammon sniffles. “Liar.

“Well, I am crying.” Asmodeus has tears running down his cheeks and pulls me up from the floor and into the tightest hug he can manage without suffocating me. “It's beautiful, Sunshine. I'm so glad you fell into our lives. I'm never letting you go again.” He sniffles in my hair.

“I want to hug her too, Asmo.” Leviathan says, and for a moment Asmodeus looks at him, stunned. It's not very much like Leviathan to say such a thing. Then he releases me to him and goes to pick up James from the floor to continue hugging his humans.

Beelzebub and Belphegor lie together on the floor, quietly smiling. They don't need words between them. With their heads close, they're both watching Lilith's star. Shining brightly, right next to their own.

Exams day 2

First we have the written test of the Curses and Hexes exam. It's so easy for me. I'm very confident that I get one of the highest grades for this! I mean, the first question is: 'What is the word for curse in Latin?' Imprecatio, of course. Like this is supposed to be hard? James better have this question correct...

“Who even cares about this? It's just so dull...” I hear Asmodeus sigh and I roll my eyes as he continues with. “Why is there never a test for us to compete who is the most attractive demon?”

“Because that would be a beauty-pageant, Asmo.” James whispes to him with a grin. Asmodeus grins back at him.

Then it is time for the practical demonstration of the Curses and Hexes exam. Our demons scramble to be coupled with one of us and it's honestly a bit embarrassing to have so much choice. Other demons who are looking on, are snickering about it! Ugh! I'm going to show them all up!

We have to cast a curse that binds our hands together. Pretty cute, so I have chosen Satan as my partner. James is one of the first to demonstrate. He had chosen Leviathan as partner. His reaction to that was adorable.

“What? You're picking me? For real?” Leviathan was so surprised! But why should he be? Leviathan is awesome.

“Of course.” James nods at him with a smile. “Let's begin, okay?”

“W-Wait! Bind our HANDS together?!”

While Leviathan is starts panicking over that very idea, all the the other demons in the room start snickering again. So James decides to just start. Ready or not, Leviathan!

“ _ **May our hands be drawn together and bound together, by a force none can resist and none can escape.**_ ”

“M... m-m-my hand! It's touching your hand!” Leviathan shouts. “What's going on? Th-this is the thing NORMIES do!” He's panicking even more and all the other demons are laughing roaringly at him. Poor Levi. I have to do something!

“ _ **Calm the unease that gnaws at this demon and bring peace to his heart!**_ ” I whisper and cast the spell on Leviathan and he calms down immediately.

“Hey... Suddenly I feel a lot less tense.” He sends James a big grin and raises their bound hands for all to see in a triumphant gesture. I clap for them and after the Avatars clap as well, the other demons in the room follow our example.

“That was some quick thinking, Leila.” Satan is standing next to me and had heard me cast the spell. “Good job, coming up with a spell to calm Levi down.” He whispers.

“I hope it doesn't count as cheating?” I whisper back, a bit worried, but he shakes his head.

“Nobody else heard or saw you do it.” He reasures me. “I'm proud of you.”

“Go ahead and cast the curse.”Satan smirks at me, when it's our turn. “I can't wait to hold your hand through an irresistible force.”

“ _ **May our hands be drawn together and bound together, by a force none can resist and none can escape.**_ ”

“You did it! Nice going, Leila.”

“Piece of cake, this curse.” I beam at him.

“Is that so?” He grins mischieviously at me. “Allright, how about we try this curse next? _ **May our bodies be drawn together and bound together, by a force none can resist and none can escape.**_ ”

“Hey!” I shout, as my body is drawn towards Satan's. “You sneaky little...”

I try to dig in my heels, but it's no use. He catches me in his arms and embraces me. In front of all those demon onlookers!

“Gotcha, Leila! Now you're all mine. Now, this is my kind of test.” He smiles at me and he looks really sweet now, so I can't really be mad. But then he starts teasing me, of course. He really shouldn't have done that. Whispering in my ear. “So, what do we do now? Unless we can find a way to lift the curse, we'll be stuck like this forever. Which I'm fine with, personally...”  
He kisses me in front of everybody when I try to say something, shutting me up. “If you relax and just enjoy the moment with me, I'll figure out a way to lift this curse after the test. You know, assuming I feel like it...” He continues casually and kisses me some more. I do enjoy it, but he needs to be taught a lesson.

“Satan.” I say when he lets me breathe again. “Did you forget? I'm here to demonstrate how powerful and independant I can be. I don't need you, for breaking this cute little curse.” I kiss him softly, then cast my signature forcefield around myself. Repelling him instantly from my body. He even staggers back a little, almost losing his balance.

The onlookers are very surprised to see a human fend off an Avatar like that and after Satan grins and start clapping for me, though a bit mockingly if you aske me, they follow suit. I hug him again and he hugs me back. This time without a curse. “Okay, you're definitely getting punishment for embarrassing me like this in front of everybody.” He whispers suggestively in my ear. “At home, in my room.” He kisses me fiercely and I shiver a little.

In the afternoon we have Seductive Speechcraft exams. I'm trying real hard to not take it all personal, this time. But seriously: How can they let humans take tests on seducing and then corrupting humans?  
'The human is frightened upon seeing a demon appear out of nowhere. What should you do in this situation?' Tell them to freaking run for their lives! Obviously! But no, like a good demon-studying human, I will write the answer that is correct in demon eyes: 'Look at them with a kind, friendly smile.' Ugh! So annoying!

Then it is time for the practical demonstration of Seductive Speechcraft. Leviathan is doing pretty well, considering how awkward he can be. Our practicing of scenario's clearly helped him a lot.

First I'm coupled with Asmodeus, but he's basicly allready seduced by the idea that I'm supposed to seduce HIM instead of the other way around. He doesn't even give me a chance to say something and is allready swooning. Oh, Asmodeus... I laugh.

So the instructor decides me to pair up with Belphegor instead. “I doubt you'll have to worry about passing, paired up with me.” Belphegor holds me by my waist and gives me one of those cute smiles of his.

“Remember it's about Speechcraft, Belphie.” I tell him quasi-sternly. “So hands to yourself.”

He chuckles softly and winks. “In that case, I'm curious to find out how you're going to seduce me.” He lets go of me and looks at me challengingly. I roll my eyes. Didn't I allready do that ages ago? Without me even knowing it?

I stand close to him to whisper in his ear. He's allready blushing and the instructor nods approvingly. “Belphie. You look so cute when you are sleeping...”

“Wait, is that the only thing you like about me? That's not fair! I don't know how I look when I sleep...” He says a bit annoyed.

“... And how you can make me feel calm and rested, when you take me in your arms and we sleep together...” I continue.

“Okay... I don't mind hearing you say that.”

“... I love how clever you are and how you take charge of situations, trying to find solutions, even if you make it seem you don't care.” I whisper very quietly now, so only he can hear me. “I love you too, Belphie.”

He now has the brightest smile on his face and wraps his arms around me. Taking charge to kiss me. See? It's so easy to seduce this demon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Amaranthine  
> Artist: Amaranthe
> 
> For people that, like me, don't have english as their native language: amaranthine means undying; unfading; everlasting.


	12. Let's Celebrate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We passed the exams!  
> (oops, was that a spoiler?)

**Leila POV**

It's almost a week after the exams and we're gathered in the Council room again. By now I'm just assuming we're part of it, never mind us being human.

“Everyone is here, I take it?” Diavolo starts the meeting. “Before we get down to business, I want to talk briefly about your exams. Leila and James... Despite being exchange students, you've challenged yourselves to meet the same high standards as a normal RAD student. Regarding your exam results...”  
He pauses, looking at his notes. Then he gives us one of his jovial smiles. “I'm pleased to say you both did very well. James, you obviously worked very hard and should be proud of yourself. Your grades are ranking the same as the average RAD student. Which is remarkable for a human that is just learning about magic.”

James is being hugged and patted on the shoulders by his demons. He's beaming. I'm hugging him as well. I'm so proud of him! It's amazing what he has learned in just a week!

“Leila, as hoped and expected, most of your grades, especially the ones that have to do with magic, are well above the average RAD student. Some of them are even in the top. You should be proud of yourself as well. I think, with this, we have proven that you are a human that is not to be trifled with. I'm proud that we chose you two to represent humankind in our exchange program.”

Now it is my turn to get all the attention and a lot of hugs and kisses. I'm beaming and blushing and I do feel proud of myself. I have showed them up! Those annoying demons bothering me in the hallways of the University! Ha!

Barbatos squeezes my shouder as he lays a hand on it. “Congratulations, Leila. I'm proud to be one of your demons.” I know he means it, I can feel it. “Everyone at RAD is talking about you, but this time it is with the respect you deserve. You've done a truly excellent job.”

“Good for you, Leila. I'm pleased to hear you did so well.” Lucifer says with a small smile, but I can hear from his voice he is proud. “And James, I had faith that if you really put your mind to it, you would not disappoint me.” He gives James a much bigger smile. Well, obviously! “In fact, I'd say a few of my brothers could learn a thing or two from you two, congratulations!” He compliments us, while insulting his brothers. Oh, Lucifer. Even when you're nice, you're still a demon!

Mammon is just ignoring the subtle insults as per usual. He can only be bothered by ones targetted directly at him. “Allright! Now that the exams are over and done with, it's time to party!” His other brothers and James and I agree with that.

Of course Lucifer needed to be a party-pooper about it. “Don't let your hair down too much, understand?” I mean, I know he's ancient. But he's sometimes also old, you know? We can have fun the night before the weekend, right?

“Aren't you coming, Lucifer?” Even Leviathan is going and is surprised that he isn't the one staying home, for a change.

“No, I have still some work to do.” Lucifer answers him. His brothers all look at him. Rolling their eyes. Then decide to just shrug.

“Okaaay! Everyone who is game, let's gooo!” Asmodeus links my arm with his and skips out of the door with me. “You're going, right Sunshine?”

“Of course! Sounds like fun.” I tell him, skipping alongside him, but then I'm stopped by Lucifer.

“Leila. Satan sacrificed some of his own study time to tutor you and James.” I nod. I'm aware of that. “Make sure to thank him.”

“Sure. But you know, Lucifer.” I say with a cheeky smile. “I honestly don't think he minded it that much...”

He laughs at that. “No, I suppose he didn't.”

We had decided to do a karaoke night. Apparently our demons wanted to hear more singing from me and James. Because I told them, James has a nice voice as well. He doesn't like to sing as much as me, but if I'm going in the spotlight, then he definitely is!

Most of the time is occupied with Leviathan singing anime songs. He wanted to que up all his favorite songs in a row, so we had to make him compromise. He could do three of his favorites, then let one of us sing. Rinse and repeat. It worked pretty well for most of us: We had time to chat with each other and Leviathan was still happily singing his songs.

“Really... I can't believe that Lucifer has chosen to work at this hour.” Satan shakes his head. It's almost like he's worried for the edest brother. But that can't be it, right?

I sit next to him with James. We want to thank him for his help. “Don't worry about him, Satan. You know how he is.” James tells him.

“Yeah. Anyway, are you two having fun? I know we don't go out with you two that much, because it can be dangerous.” He pulls me close, nuzzling in my neck, before he kisses me.

“Yeah, it's a nice change from RAD and the House.” I snuggle close to him. “We want to thank you for tutoring us, Satan.”

“Was it a pain to be stuck tutoring me?” James wants to know.

“It would have been a waste of my time if I had to tutor a human with zero potential, but that's definitely not you, James. Teaching you was fun.”

“Let me know if I can do something for you, okay Satan?” James can just say before he gets dragged away by Mammon for a new song.

“Hmm...” Satan pulls me on his lap, whispering. “I suppose it's only fair I get proper compensation for my services...” So I hug him. “Just a hug? That is your way of thanking me? You know that's not going to be enough anymore, Leila.” He starts kissing me. They travel from my lips to my jaw to my throat and he makes me forget all about the fact that I'm in a public place right now. “For now, I'll settle for just a kiss.” He whispers when he feels me start shivering. “But I will be coming back for more later...”

Then Asmodeus comes to fetch me. He heard from Belphegor that I sung a song to him on the night of the pact and now he wants a song for himself as well. James whispers something to me that makes me laugh and I nod. We know the perfect song for our Asmodeus! We will sing it together for him.

_You walked into the party_   
_Like you were walking onto a yacht_   
_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_   
_Your scarf, it was apricot_   
_You had one eye in the mirror_   
_As you watched yourself Gavotte_   
_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_   
_They'd be your partner, and..._

Asmodeus is surprised at first, then he realizes James and I are making a bit fun of him and he laughs, saying this song describes him perfectly.

_You're so vain_   
_You probably think this song is about you_   
_You're so vain_   
_I'll bet you think this song is about you_   
_Don't you?_   
_Don't you?_

Is our answer to that. That makes everyone laugh, Asmodeus most of all! “Of course! Who else is it about?” He says with his musical voice, then comes stand next to us and belts the song out together with us. Well, as good as he can manage, since he doesn't know the lyrics that well. It's still so much fun!

Most of the brothers are singing songs in Demonic, that I can only half understand. Demonic is still a hard language to master. But with some explanation, we figure out that they mostly sing songs that represent their Sins. For example, Asmodeus sings a song that could be translated as 'Sinful Indulgence'.  
Satan and Belphegor aren't really here for singing. Satan is just enjoying our antics with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand and Belphegor is basicly napping in between my or James turns. Then he wakes up for a few minutes to listen to us. Beelzebub isn't here to sing either, he is too occupied with the menu. It's mostly Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon, James and I that do the entertainment for the group. Ah well, we still have a lot of fun!

**James POV**

Hours later... On our way home, we've been caught by a terrible storm.

“Uuhhg... This is just awful! I'm soaking wet!” Asmodeus complains, tears in his eyes. “I want to get into a nice warm bath ASAP!”  
His make-up is a mess and his usually perfectly coifed hair sticks on his skull in a most unattractive way. Well that's the case with all of us, but it's worse for Asmodeus, naturally. He's heading straight to his room to fix himself.

Belphegor has wrapped his arms around a shivering Leila, trying to warm her up. But since he's just as wet as her it won't do much. “That rain came out of nowhere, huh? According to the forecast, it's supposed to be stormy all night.” He looks at her, when she starts chattering her teeth, then decides. “Come on. You need a hot shower, or you get sick. Then we head straight to bed.” She quietly nods and waves goodbye to the rest of us, as he lifts her up and carries her to the attic.

“Yep, time to call it a night.” Mammon says as he watches them and Asmodeus go. “What happened to Levi and Satan, by the way?”

“I think Satan is helping Levi to his room. He had a bit too much fun and Demonus.” Beelzebub answers him as he makes his way to the kitchen. “I'm going to get a snack, then going to shower as well.” Priorities, I guess...

Mammon just rolls his eyes at his back, then focusses on me. It's not something you could ever really understand unless you're the Avatar of Gluttony. “James, ya should warm up and go to bed, too. We can't have ya gettin' sick on us.”

“I'll do that, Mammon. Have a good night!” I head to my room to shower.

Afterwards, I decide that I want a book from the library to read in bed, but when I pass by the music room, I see Lucifer there. Listening to his classical music. Which means, according to Mammon, that he holes himself up because he has something on his mind.

Lucifer sees me and greets me. He does have a serious expression on his face, but he usually has, right? “Did you all come back just now? Come to think of it, I did hear quite some noise coming from the entrance hall a while ago.” He smiles now. It's really sweet of him. To be happy to know his family is safely home. Even if he would never tell it to their faces. Heh.

Yeah, it's storming outside, so everybody went to shower and warm up. I think some of them are going to bed as well.” I tell him and see his expression change into worry again. “So, Lucifer. I believe Mammon would call this: 'hole himself up to listen to classical music'. Is there something you're worrying about?”

“Classical music has a way of relaxing me.” He smiles at me. “I guess that does mean that something is gnawing on me, doesn't it? Don't worry about me, James.” He pulls me on his lap on the couch. “It's only a feeling I have and nothing more, but I get the sense that something bad is happening that I'm not aware of. But Diavolo doesn't seem to want to tell me what's going on. At least, not yet. So for now I just have to try find out what's going on on my own.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle against him. “I probably shouldn't tell you, Lucifer...” I start.

“What is it?”

“I think Leila is planning to find out what's going on between Solomon and Diavolo...” I see him frown, hearing that. “It's not curiosity for her, Lucifer. You know? I think she senses the same thing as you. You know how sensitive she is, right? I think she sees it as her job as Solomons apprentice to figure this out. She told me he's been giving her hints.”

“Is that so?”

I nod. “Just... Let her do this on her own for now, okay? It looks to me you both are thinking the same. Again.” I smile a little. “You two really are a bit alike.”

He nods and hugs me a little tighter. “I will let her do her self-chosen task and pretend you never told me this.” He chuckles. “Out of all the people in this household, I suppose I can trust her the most when it comes to tasks like this. A little human sorceress-apprentice. I trust her more than my own brothers.”

“That's because she's not a demon, obviously.” I laugh. “But seriously, Lucifer. I know you like her. And not just because she's my cousin or that she's Liliths descendant. Maybe that's how it started for you, but not anymore.”

He smiles. “No, not anymore. She is like my little sister, now. She even has some characteristics of Lilith. She doesn't need to know it yet, however. I quite like the arguments she challenges me with.” He laughs out loud now and I laugh with him. I knew it! “Thank you for making me feeling better, James. Being near you makes me feel at ease. Just like music does. Let's stay like this, until morning. Would you do that for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: You're So Vain  
> Artist: Carly Simon
> 
> Next part will be about Asmodeus. Coming soon.


End file.
